Somewhere Along the Line
by Down-the-Line
Summary: Although Ash and Pikachu's journey is over, new stories continue to grow. From their friends to their children, the adventures never really end. A series of one-shots focusing around the "Down the Line" universe. Various shippings.
1. The Crash

_._

 **\- The Crash -**

* * *

 _ **March of 2033. Late Afternoon. Pallet Town, Kanto.**_

The living room came into view in a blurry haze as Misty groggily opened her eyes. Her mouth was dry and her head felt heavy as she slowly lifted herself from her laying position on the sofa. Running her fingers through her hair, she looked out the window. The sun was just starting to set and she squinted, inwardly cursed at having been asleep longer than she intended.

But upon realizing just how parched she was, Misty decided to let it go and rise to her feet, making her way into the kitchen. As she walked down the hall, she began to notice just how quiet the house was. There were no sounds of running or talking—only a heavy silence filling the empty halls. Such a silence felt almost foreign in this home. But Misty shrugged it off as she stepped into the kitchen.

Pulling open the refrigerator door, Misty sighed as she retrieved a water bottle from inside. Unscrewing the cap, she raised the bottle to her lips and took a long sip. However, she nearly spit it out when a loud ' _crash_ ' came from outside, startling her.

She quickly whipped her head towards the kitchen window, only to see the limp body of her husband lying face-down on the ground. Gasping, Misty dropped the bottle to the floor and rushed out to the backyard.

"A-Ash!" she cried, running over to where he lay motionless. Her heart was beginning to race as she knelt down beside him and turned him onto his back. "Ash! Can you hear me!?" she asked, taking his head gently into her hands. "Ash!"

A soft groan escaped Ash's mouth, and Misty sighed in relief. "Mist..?" he murmured, cracking his eyes open. "What hap—!" But before he could even finish his sentence, Ash sprung to his feet with a gasp. "Shoot!" he said hurriedly, waving Misty away as he brushed himself off. "Leave! Leave! You're gonna blow my cover!"

Misty paused, her eyes widening. "Blow your— What?" she managed, exasperated. "What do you mean 'blow your cover'?! I thought you were dead! Hey! What are you doing?!" she snapped, growing angry as she watched her husband attempt to climb the tree he had just fallen out of.

" _Misty_! I said—!"

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

Ash jumped at the sound of the voices as their three children and Pikachu ran towards them. "O-oh no!" he managed as he began to run across the yard. "They're gonna catch me!"

Before Misty could be bothered to ask questions, Skye, Reid, and Calla all sprinted past her, tackling Ash to the ground.

Ash let out a cry of feigned pain as he squirmed beneath the three children crawling all over him. "You got me!"

"There's no escape now, Mr. Champion!" Skye yelled as she pounded on Ash's back with her fists.

"Yeah, we got you!" Calla giggled, tugging at his arm.

"Surrender!" Reid cried, pulling at his father's other arm. "We've even got Pikachu on our side!"

"Pikachu pi!" Pikachu squeaked in agreement, clenching his paws with a devious smile.

Misty watched with her mouth parted just the slightest as Ash continued to wriggle beneath the weight of their children before loudly saying, "Never!"

The kids all let out surprised yelps as Ash managed to rise to his feet, Calla and Reid hanging from either arm as Skye clung on to his back tightly. However, they soon began laughing as Ash struggled to walk while supporting all of their weight. Even Pikachu let out a giggle as he started to run around his trainer's feet in circles.

Misty remained standing silently, observing the sight of her husband playing with all three of their children at once. With her and Ash both being away so often to focus on their training, this was something that she didn't get to see too frequently.

A smile crept onto her face as her children's laughs grew louder. After a moment, she began to run towards them.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing wrestling that Pokemon Master without me?"

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	2. The Champion

_._

 **\- The Champion -**

* * *

 _ **April of 2029. Afternoon. Pallet Town, Kanto.**_

Ash sat on the fence that surrounded the outside of the Oak laboratory. He finally had a day off for the first time in a while. Between all of the missions he had been assigned lately and all of the challengers who came to face him, he barely had any downtime. Ash loved his job, but the life of a Champion always kept him busy—he cherished every day that he got to spend taking it easy in Pallet Town.

Misty had gone up to Cerulean City to visit Daisy for the day, and she had taken the twins with her. Ash opted to stay home, wanting to take the day to relax—too exhausted from work to spend extended time with Daisy. Inhaling, he took a breath. The Pallet air felt refreshing to him, and he wished he could take a few more days off—but somewhere in Kanto the Champion was always needed.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Ash perked up, looking over to see a flash of yellow sparks flying into the air. His eyes trailing the sparks, Ash saw Pikachu positioned a few yards away, his six-year-old daughter standing close behind. Ash had been left in charge of watching her for the day while Misty was out. He certainly didn't mind, and decided to take her over to Gary's lab so that she could play with the Pokemon. For the past hour, she had been running around wearing his Champion cape, pretending to battle alongside Pikachu. Ash found it to be somewhat endearing.

Her face was glowing with excitement at the attack, and she threw her arms into the air. "That was awesome, Pikachu!" she gushed, and Pikachu stood up, a light blush dusting his cheeks at the praise.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, rubbing his head.

Ash smiled at the interaction between Skye and Pikachu and hopped off of the fence, approaching them. "Hey, that wasn't bad," he praised. "You're a real trainer in the making, Skye."

Skye's face brightened, and she spun to face her father. "Really?"

Ash grinned, putting his hands on his hips. "Really!" He winked at Pikachu. "You already seem to have the hang of battling, after all!"

Pikachu smiled and jumped onto his trainer's shoulder, nuzzling affectionately against his cheek.

Skye smiled proudly, puffing out her chest. "That's 'cause I watch all your battles on TV!" she said enthusiastically. "And you're the best trainer in the world!"

Ash laughed, ruffling Skye's hair. "Thanks, kiddo. But I wouldn't be where I am now without my Pokemon." He glanced at Pikachu, who let out a happy "Pika!" in return. Ash scratched beneath its chin and continued, saying, "Working together with my Pokemon is how I became Champion."

Skye blinked, looking at Pikachu, and then looked back to Ash. "Did you always wanna be Champion?" she asked, tilting her head.

Ash blinked, surprised by his daughter's question. But she continued to stare up at him curiously and he let out a laugh, rubbing his nose with a finger. "For as long as I can remember!" he answered, glancing up to the sky. "I wanted to be Champion even when I was your age."

"How come?"

Ash raised his brows, glancing down at her as she waited eagerly for his answer. "Well…" he started, thinking it over as he scratched his head. He remembered sitting up by the TV late at night, watching Lance battle alongside his Dragonite—the two of them working together as one. He remembered hearing stories on the news about the Champion who saved a group of Pokemon from the clutches of Team Rocket. He remembered seeing Champions time and time again throughout the course of his journey jumping into action to protect the people and Pokemon that they loved when they were needed. He smiled. "Because I love Pokemon."

He closed his eyes, sliding his hands into his pockets, continuing with, "And because I want to be able to fight beside them and become stronger. That way, we can protect what we love together, and influence trainers all over the world to do the same." He opened his eyes. "That's why I wanted to be Champion."

When his gaze met Skye's again, he noticed something different about her. She stared up at him, her fists clenched tightly in front of her as he noticed the spark that flickered in her eyes. "I can do that, too!"

Ash watched her, his mouth parting slightly. Her smiled continued to grow, and she punched her fist towards him confidently, declaring, "Someday _I'm_ gonna be Champion, Daddy!"

At first, Ash wasn't sure what to say, and Pikachu looked at him questioningly. His eyes were focused entirely on Skye as she stared at him, the cape she wore blowing slightly in the breeze. She was just a child speaking of a dream, but for a moment, she felt so much larger than that. Ash felt adrenaline rush through his body, and Pikachu took notice, sparking his cheeks.

His lips curved into a smile and he laughed, putting a hand to his forehead. Skye puffed her cheeks in frustration, but then Ash flashed her a grin and held his own fist out to her. "Then you'd better train hard," he said, and Skye's face lit up. "Because if you want to be Champion, then you and I are gonna have a battle that Kanto will never forget!"

Skye took a deep breath and pounded her fist against Ash's. "You're on!"

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

 _ **March 31st, 2044. Night. Pallet Town, Kanto.**_

"Quick Attack!"

Pikachu sprung forward, racing ahead at lighting speed. Ash narrowed his eyes, watching as his partner zoned in on their target.

"Now, Iron Tail!" Ash commanded, pointing forward.

Pikachu obeyed, leaping into the air as his tail began to glow white. "Chu pi!" he cried, striking it against a log that had been set out in front of him.

Ash grinned, offering Pikachu a thumbs-up. "Nice work, buddy!" he praised, and Pikachu trotted over to him. "I know she likes to use close-range combat—we have to be ready for it at every opportunity. Always be prepared to strike!"

Pikachu flexed his arms, letting out a proud, "Pika!"

"Ash?"

Ash blinked and turned around to see Misty approaching him. "Oh, hey, Mist!" he greeted, and Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

Misty smiled, raising a brow. "Hey yourself," she said, crossing her arms. "I figured you'd be out here." She scanned him over. "Without a coat," she observed, picking up the jacket that was draped around her arm and handing it to him.

Ash let out a small laugh, accepting it. "Thanks," he said, slipping it on. "I guess I kinda got wrapped up in training and didn't realize how cold it was getting."

Misty sighed, pressing her fingers to her temple. "Jeeze, I'm always looking out for you, aren't I?" Ash snickered, scratching his cheek, and Misty sighed.

Nighttime was always quiet in Pallet Town—though this night seemed especially quiet somehow. The winter air left a strong chill, and with news of snow heading in, most people had locked themselves indoors. But Ash couldn't go in just yet—he had too much to take care of.

"Tomorrow's the day, huh?" Misty sighed, catching Ash's attention.

Ash took a deep breath, cracking a smile. "Yeah."

Misty eyed him, bringing her arms closer to her chest. "Are you nervous?"

Ash grinned and waved a hand dismissively. "No way!" he assured, pounding a fist to his chest. "I'm way too excited for our battle to even think about being nervous!"

"That sounds like something you would say," Misty admitted, and Ash put his hands to his hips.

"Of course!" he proclaimed, furrowing his brows. "After all—I've been waiting a long time for this battle."

Misty glanced at him and noticed the spark in his eyes. After a moment, she unfolded her arms and turned to face him fully. "Ash," she said seriously, and he looked to her. "She's strong."

Ash raised his brows, pausing, and Misty stared at him with unfaltering eyes. But after a moment, Ash smiled. "Of course she's strong," he said, closing his eyes. "You can't conquer the Elite Four and make it to the Champion _without_ being strong."

"This is different," Misty rebutted. "She's not like the other trainers you've fought." Her eyes shifted to the ground, and her brows furrowed. "Every trainer who's battled you had to get through me first." She turned her head back to Ash. "And when I battled her, she had strength like I've never been up against before." Her shoulders tensed. "She could become Champion."

Ash opened his eyes, focusing his gaze forward. "I know that," he admitted, and Misty reeled back. "I think we've both known that for a long time."

Misty grew quiet, her shoulders losing tension. Ash took a deep breath and looked to the sky. "She's not a little kid anymore—she's come a long way."

Ash closed his eyes, remembering when she first left Pallet Town on her Pokemon journey, Squirtle waddling by her side. He remembered all of the phone calls he would receive while she was away—telling him all about the new Pokemon she had captured, her wins and losses, the friends and rivals she had made. He remembered the times he would witness her battle in tournaments and leagues—the moments when her heart was truly one with her Pokemon.

He remembered the moments where her life seemed to fall apart, when she wanted to give up on her dreams, but then always gathering the strength to stand back up again and push forward, her Pokemon by her side. He had witnessed Skye fight with and for Pokemon with all of the strength in her heart. Everything that she had done up until now was leading up to this inevitable battle, and Ash smiled, opening his eyes.

"If anyone is fit to be Champion, it's her," he said, clenching his fists by his sides. "And our battle tomorrow will prove if she's ready for that role."

Misty couldn't help but smile as she watched her husband stare up at the night sky, and let out a breath, relaxing. "…She really has grown up," she said quietly, glancing down. "I think that no matter what the outcome is tomorrow, I'll be proud of her."

Ash's smile widened as he stared at the stars shining above them. "…Me too."

A beat of silence followed before Misty smirked, looking to Ash. "And to think I thought you might feel weird about battling your own daughter," she teased, nudging him playfully.

Ash laughed lightly, gently nudging Misty back. "Of course not," he said, his demeanor suddenly becoming a little more serious as he looked to the horizon. "Tomorrow's battle isn't gonna be a battle between a father and daughter," he said, sliding his hands into his pockets. "It's a battle between rivals fighting for the same thing." Misty perked up, and Ash closed his eyes with a smile. "Skye is my rival. She always has been." His eyes shot open and Misty noticed the same spark from earlier. "And tomorrow will finally determine which one of us is stronger."

Misty huffed, following Ash's gaze on the horizon. "Then I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

 _ **April 1st, 2044. Night. Viridian City, Kanto.**_

Ash sat on a bench in the locker room, Pikachu at his feet. The entire room seemed to rumble as people stomped loudly on the bleachers just above him. He could hear the excited cheers of the audience outside, just beyond the door. It seemed as if all of Kanto knew of this fated battle. The weather was freezing and there was a threat of snowfall—and yet then entire stadium was sold out. But Ash was able to sound all of those things out. His only focus was on the battle that was about to begin.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He had been training for this. He had spent years preparing for this battle like no other, and now the time had finally come.

The blaring sound of the announcer's voice came from over the intercom, and Ash raised his head—that was his signal.

Rising to his feet, Ash looked down to Pikachu, putting on his baseball cap. "Are you ready?"

Pikachu smiled confidently. "Pikachu!" he said, jumping onto his trainer's shoulder.

Ash flashed him a smile, and lightly bumped fists with him. "Then let's go," he said, walking forward and pushing the doors open.

The crowd erupted into a cheer as Ash stepped onto the field. The cape he wore around his shoulders blew with the winter breeze, and his eyes were blinded by the stadium light shining brightly against the night sky. He adjusted the rim of his hat over his eyes so that he could see clearly across the field.

Flakes of snow were beginning to fall slowly to the ground, but he looked past that and saw Skye standing just yards away from him. Her fists clenched tightly as she waited for the battle to begin. Her Wartortle stood firmly by her side, staring Ash and Pikachu down. She breathed heavily, white puffs of smoke coming from her mouth with every exhale. Her gaze was focused entirely on Ash, her expression fierce. The spark Ash had seen in her eyes all of those years ago was gone and had ignited into a raging fire.

 _'Someday I'm gonna be Champion, Daddy!'_

Ash paused as he continued to stare at his daughter. He found himself unable to speak. The words he had spoken last night to Misty were the reality that was just in front of him. The girl standing before him now wasn't the same little girl who used to run around dressed in his cape, talking of big dreams. Standing before him now was an adult.

She was an adult who had experienced adventures, happiness, heartache, and struggles alongside her partners and friends. She was had grown into an adult who had given everything to fight for Pokemon and to protect what she loved. She was an adult who had grown into having the heart of a Champion.

 _'Then you'd better train hard—because if you want to be Champion, then you and I are gonna have a battle that Kanto will never forget!'_

"This battle will be a six-on-six match between the challenger, Skylar Ketchum of Pallet Town, and the Kanto League Champion, Ash Ketchum," the referee announced through a microphone. "Substitutions are allowed on both sides. There is no time limit."

The crowd roared with excitement, and many began to chant 'Ketchum' over and over. Ash wasn't sure which of them they were chanting for.

Ash felt his heart swell with pride as he remembered Skye proudly showing him her first Gym Badge—claiming that he had better watch out, because she was coming for him. Ash clenched his fists in his pockets, and Pikachu looked to him, tilting his head.

Skye pointed forward, calling, "Wartortle, offense!"

 _'You're on!'_

Wartortle bolted onto the battlefield, letting out a "War!" as he waited for Ash to send out his Pokemon.

Glancing to Pikachu, Ash smiled confidently and gave him a nod. Pikachu smiled back and jumped off of Ash's shoulder. He quickly ran onto the field, sparking his cheeks dangerously at Wartortle.

Ash looked to the ground. Everything that Skye had worked for since the moment she declared to him that she would be Champion was about to unfold. Skye was about to layout all of her power on the table for Ash to see. It was time to put her to the test.

It was time to battle.

The referee held up his green flag. "Begin!"

The crowd roared once more, and Ash felt a surge of an energy he had never felt before run through his entire being. He looked up, his eyes burning wildly as he punched forward.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

With that, Pikachu sprinted towards Skye and Wartortle—firing all of his electric energy forward. But Skye didn't falter as she took a breath to give her first command.

Ash smiled.

 _'I'll be waiting.'_

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	3. The Dance

_._

 **\- The Dance -**

* * *

 _ **March 15th, 2038. Night. Nimbasa City, Unova.**_

"If I see one more couple sneaking into that back room to make out, I'm gonna barf."

Briar cast an amused look at his friend as he sipped the drink in his hand. Skye was watching with disgust as a giggly boy and girl pushed their way through the sea of coordinators, slipping through an open doorway on the other side of the room before vanishing out of sight.

He snickered, taking another sip of his drink. "I think you're just jealous."

"Very funny," Skye scoffed, leaning back in her seat with crossed arms. "Love is gross. I have more decency than that."

Wartortle, who was sitting in the chair beside his trainer, gave her a doubtful look as he stole one of the cookies from off of the table, shoving it into his mouth.

"All right, Skye," Briar conceded with a chuckle, and she glowered at him. His focus shifted back to the doorway the happy couple had previously gone through. The door was closed, and Briar could only assume Skye was probably right about the whole making out thing.

That was when Briar noticed a flash of burgundy hair moving its way through the crowd of teenagers. He inwardly groaned when he noticed said burgundy-haired woman furiously scribbling away on a notepad she held in one hand.

"I don't think you're the only one keeping an eye on those couples, though," Briar noted, thumbing toward the woman who was now whipping out her cellphone—likely to snap some pictures.

Skye raised a brow, her gaze following Briar's thumb. "Oh." She blinked. "She's that journalist who writes for _Coordinating Insider_ , isn't she?" Skye mused, glancing up in thought. "Alyssa something."

Briar snorted, leaning back in his seat with a slouch. "Yeah, journalist—if you can call her that," he grumbled. "But, yeah, Alyssa Gillen."

Likely sensing the bitterness in his voice, Skye smirked. "Ah, right. She's the one who wrote that article about your—"

Briar's cheeks flushed and he sat up again, alert. " _Yes_ ," he snapped, "that's the one."

Briar's memories flashed with a particularly embarrassing photo involving a pair of Hoenn Ranger boxer briefs plastered all over the front page of the tabloid a few months prior. A photo that Skye and Kierra refused to remove as their phone lock screens for the weeks following

"She must be having a field day here, then," Skye noted, drawing Briar's attention back in. "Lots of… juicy content, I guess." She sounded disgusted by her own choice of words.

"Yeah," Briar agreed with a sigh, "these post-Grand Festival events are always like a breeding ground for tabloids to get their hands dirty."

"Can't wait to see what type of scandal you and your boxers have gotten yourselves into tomorrow, then."

" _Ha ha_."

"You guys!" Kierra's voice called out to them. Briar turned his head to see their blonde friend running toward them. She slammed her hands down on the table, scaring Wartortle into dropping his cookie to the ground. "They have…" Kierra started, catching her breath, "an ice cream bar."

Snivy trailed behind his trainer, looking nothing short of exhausted. Briar assumed he had probably been spending the night keeping her out of trouble. The poor Pokemon looked like it could use a break.

Briar looked at her quizzically. "Kierra, don't you think you've had enough sweets tonight…?"

Kierra's jaw dropped, aghast. "What are you _implying_?"

Quickly realizing his mistake, Briar held up his hands in defeat. "Nothing," he stated. "Just keep in mind that I'm not gonna be the one cleaning up your puke tomorrow morning."

Kierra puffed her cheeks at him and Skye snickered. "Anyways," she continued, her voice a little more snippy than before, "are you guys in or not?"

"I'll pass," Briar said with a wave of his hand. "Can't say I've got much of an appetite for sweets tonight."

Kierra stuck her tongue out. "You're no fun." She turned her attention to their other friend instead. "Skye? What about you?"

Skye glanced between the two, then closing her eyes and offering a shrug. "...Yeah, sure. Why not?" She pushed herself away from the table rising to her feet.

Kierra squealed excitedly and made a beeline for the ice cream bar. Snivy let out a sound that sounded like a mix of disbelief and distress as he dashed after his trainer.

Skye laughed, putting a hand on Briar's shoulder. "Don't worry," she said lowly. "I'll take care of puke duty this time." Briar rolled his eyes and Skye gave his arm a pat before looking to her Pokemon. "Come on, Wartortle."

Wartortle looked between his trainer and the half-eaten plate of cookies on the table. As Skye began to make her way toward Kierra, Wartortle slid out of the chair he had been occupying all night. However, he ended up coming back less than a minute later to sneak the cookie platter away for himself before vanishing into the crowd alongside Skye.

Briar stretched, taking a look around the large room. The dances that the APC put on following the Grand Festivals every year were supposed to encourage coordinators and their Pokemon to intermingle following the competition. Everyone took the opportunity to dress to the nines, and he had to admit, even Skye, Kierra, and himself managed to clean up pretty nicely for the occasion.

From scanning the crowd, Briar was able to pick out a few familiar faces. On the middle of the dancefloor, Cade McGonnigal was aggressively grinding against his boyfriend, Sorrel Griffth. Sorrel looked like he was attempting to protest, his face painted with a mix of anger and embarrassment, but Cade took no mind to him. He was sure Cade was going to get hell for it later.

On another section of the dancefloor, Briar noticed a very red Emilie Liscio dancing alongside a very enthusiastic looking Nick Hayden. Emilie's brother, Louvel, stood off to the side, recording the whole thing on his phone. Briar was almost certain Emilie's soul must have up and left her body the second Nick asked her to dance. Though, the Zigzagoon wearing a bowtie that was sitting on top of Nick's head was a bit of a mood-killer. He wondered if Emilie thought the same.

Off of the dancefloor, Briar saw that Kierra and Skye were now making small talk with Amber Birch over the ice cream bar—Kierra stuffing her face in a way that made him cringe. But his brows furrowed upon seeing Amber by herself. Upon scanning the crowd a little more he finally managed to spot Amber's missing half.

Allie Hayden sat alone at a table near the back of the room. Her half-lidded eyes were glued to the screen of her phone as she mindlessly swiped up and down. Briar could only assume she must have been reading her barrage of Flitter notifications that followed her Grand Festival performance. She had done well, making it all the way to the finals after defeating Briar himself in the semi-finals. However, her opponent had been stronger, leaving Allie in second place.

Letting out a breath, Briar rose from his seat, striding over to where Allie sat. She didn't notice him approach, so he cleared his throat, saying, "What's with the long face?"

The glazed look that hung over Allie's eyes vanished, and she quickly looked up at Briar. For a moment, she said nothing, but then huffed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Briar shrugged. "Well, it's just kind of unlike you to be sitting by yourself in the corner of a room while everyone else is off having fun."

Allie deadpanned. "Can I help you with something?"

"Not really," Briar said, pulling out a chair from the table and taking a seat. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

Allie let out a breath, averting her gaze. "Well, I'm fine," she assured. "Just thinking, that's all."

"Well, you'd better watch out. I saw Alyssa Gillen lurking around," Briar warned. "If you sulk too much you may just end up with your pout plastered on the cover of _Coordinating Insider_." Allie rolled her eyes as Briar thoughtfully put a hand to his chin. "I can see it now: Allie Hayden mopes after devastating loss at Unova Grand Festival."

Allie's cheeks flushed. "I'm not moping!" she snapped, and Briar smirked. Collecting her composure, Allie huffed and turned her head away. "And my loss wasn't _devastating_."

"So then this _is_ about your loss."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

Allie's cheeks puffed a bit in frustration. But when Briar raised a brow at her, she let out a long exhale. "It's just…" she started, leaning back in her seat, "a little frustrating, I guess. We were so close this time. I wanted my Pokemon to shine but… I messed up."

Briar watched as Allie twirled the ends of her hair around one of her fingers and cracked a smile. "...Yeah." Allie was quick to shoot him a dangerous glare, and Briar quickly realized his mistake, his cheeks flushing. "Don't go taking that the wrong way, though. I didn't mean it like that," he explained through nervous laughter. "From one loser to another, I just get how you're feeling, that's all."

Allie's eyes narrowed, unimpressed. "You know, you're not very good at this kind of thing."

"Yeah, maybe…" Briar chuckled lightly. "But, I think what I'm trying to say is, I get how it feels to think you've messed up and to feel like you've let your Pokemon down." He shrugged. "I mean, you really threw my team for a loop yesterday."

The thought of Ria's Dazzling Gleam sending his Charizard crashing to the ground caused an uneasy feeling to begin bubbling in Briar's stomach. It had been a great battle, but the end left a bitter taste in his mouth that he hadn't been able to shake off.

Allie's eyes flicked toward him, and there was a beat of silence before she finally said, "You put up a good fight."

Briar looked at Allie. Her eyes were genuine, and the sour bubbling in his stomach began to simmer away. He smiled. "And so did you—not just against me, but in the finals, too," he said, and Allie looked away, her eyes dull.

Briar sighed, leaning toward her a bit more. "Honestly, it doesn't really matter that you lost. Your goal is to make your Pokemon shine, right? Well, with the way you, Ria, and the others gave it your all out there, I'd say all of you were shining as bright as the stars." Allie looked at him, a small glimmer in her eyes, and Briar offered her a wink and salute. "Ranger's promise."

Allie inhaled through her nose, a light shade of pink dusting her cheeks as she averted her gaze. "You're such a dork," she scoffed, but then glanced at him, cracking a small smile. "But thanks, seriously."

He wasn't sure how much his words had actually helped. Perhaps for the moment they had alleviated some of the shadows he was sure were hanging over her. He knew that the only way either of them would be able to fully move on from their losses would be by training alongside their Pokemon to become stronger. But if he could make her smile even a little bit tonight, then that was something.

Briar grinned. "It's what I'm here for," he said, thumbing to himself. "Just be prepared to do a lot more losing in the future—I'm not gonna let you beat me like that again!"

Allie laughed lightly. "I'll stay on my toes, then," she responded, then wagging a finger at him. "I don't think I'll have to worry too much, though with the amount of time you spend watching cartoons instead of training."

Briar scowled. "Funny."

Allie giggled, her focus then shifting onto the dancefloor. After a beat, her face lit up, and she looked to Briar. "Hey, wanna dance?"

Briar paused, taking a moment to process what she had just said. Once it had fully settled in he could feel his face begin to heat up. "What? Me?" he asked, pointing to himself as he looked around the room cluelessly.

"No. Cade," Allie huffed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yes, _you_!"

Briar gritted his teeth, shifting nervously. "Uh… well," he stammered. The thought of dancing with someone like Allie sent his head for a loop. He was sure his face must have been as red as the Crimson Ranger's suit by now. "I'm not a very good dancer."

"I can teach you."

"Alyssa Gillen is watching!" Briar reasoned, pointing to where the columnist was watching a couple of coordinators like a Pyroar stalking its prey. "What if she writes an article?!"

"Let her. I'm not scared of tabloids," Allie said bluntly, rising from her seat. "So do you want to dance?" she asked, holding out a hand to him. She then cracked a smirk. "Or is Pallet Jade too scared to dance with a pretty girl?"

Briar inhaled sharply through his nostrils, his heart pounding in his head. A rival had challenged him, and he couldn't refuse that. Standing up, he placed his hand on top of hers. "Pallet Jade isn't scared of anything!"

Allie giggled, tightening her grip on his hand. "That's what I thought."

* * *

 _End._


	4. The Hat

_._

 **\- The Hat -**

* * *

 _ **March 20th, 2023. Afternoon. Pallet Town, Kanto.**_

"Okay, how do I look?" Ash asked, confidently placing his hands on his hips while flashing a toothy grin. "Am I ready to be coronated?"

After years upon years of training, gym battles, League matches, and a final showdown against Lance, the day had finally come. Ash Ketchum's moment of being crowned as the Kanto region's Champion was only a few short hours away. Everything was in place for the coronational ball that would be held that evening, so the only thing left to do was prepare the soon-to-be Champion himself.

Misty glanced over her shoulder, offering him a smile. "You loo-" She paused, squinting. "...Wait a second." Making sure that her eyes weren't deceiving her, Misty turned to face her husband fully. Her face fell and she snapped, " _Ash!_ Are you really wearing that thing!?"

Ash frowned. "Hey, I think it looks cool!" he defended, grabbing at the ends of his white cape and lifting them up. "My mom made it for me!"

Misty groaned, rolling her eyes. "No, not the cape, dummy! Your hat!"

Ash blinked, glancing up at the piece of clothing in question. "My hat?" he mused, before shaking it off and looking back to Misty with a smile. "Yeah, of course! It's part of my look." He turned to Pikachu, who was sitting loyally on his trainer's shoulder. "Right, buddy?"

Pikachu nodded. "Pika!"

Misty pinched at the bridge of her nose, doing everything in her power to keep her cool. "Ash, this is a _formal event_! You can't wear a dirty old baseball cap to your coronation!" she chastised. "Take it off!"

Ash blinked. "What?"

"You heard me." Misty narrowed her eyes. "Take. It. Off."

Ash pursed his lips, furrowing his brows and reeling back a bit. "No way! This is my favorite hat!" he defended, placing his hands protectively on top of it. "Do you know how many-"

"How many postcards you had to send in to get it?" Misty sharply interjected. "Yes, I know! You've told that story a million times, but it doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't wear it to a coronation!"

"Why not?" Ash challenged, puffing out his chest. "Give me one good reason."

"Because it-" Misty started, stumbling on her own words as her anger began to boil over. "Because you just _can't_ , Ash!"

"That's not a good reason, Mist."

Misty growled in frustration, dragging her hands down her face. "You're infuriating sometimes, you know that?!"

" _You're_ the one who's mad about the hat," Ash pointed out.

"... _Fine_! Wear the stupid hat! See if I care!" Misty spat, pointing a finger in his face. "But don't you dare come to me ten years down the line saying you regret it!"

With that, Misty turned on her heel and stormed out of the bedroom. It was obvious that this was a battle she couldn't win, and she didn't want to waste her time with it when she needed to get ready herself. Maybe she could get Gary to talk some sense into him.

Ash looked to Pikachu, grinning as he gave the Mouse Pokemon a light fist bump in success. "No regrets here."

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	5. The Mess

_._

 **\- The Mess -**

* * *

 _ **April 19th, 2024. Afternoon. Slateport City, Hoenn.**_

"You're pregnant _again_?" Harley gasped, rising from his seat at the Hayden's kitchen table, slamming his hands against the surface. "You little minx!"

May flinched in alarm as she attempted to feed her infant daughter, nearly dropping the spoon filled with baby food she was holding. "Harley!" she snapped, a blush forming across her cheeks. "I told you! It was an accident!"

Allie stared at her mother cluelessly before focusing on the spoon of Oran Berry mush that had nearly plummeted to the kitchen floor.

Harley narrowed his eyes. "Why, exactly, do you think that _helps_ your case?"

"Sush, Harley," Solidad scolded lightly. He glowered at her as she turned her attention onto May, smiling. "I think that's wonderful, May. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks…" May sighed, putting the spoon back into the jar of baby food and placing it on the counter. Allie pouted as May rubbed her temples. "I'm not exactly sure how to tell Drew, though…"

Harley snapped his fingers. "Spice it up. Tell him it's not his," he suggested before gasping and placing a hand to his chest. "Tell him it's _mine_." A devilish grin crossed his face as he relished in his plan. "Talk about drama."

"No," Solidad responded without missing a beat. She tilted her head. "Why the hesitance? It's not like you guys are new to this." She looked to Allie, who was now desperately reaching for the jar of baby food on the counter. "You already have Allie."

May blinked, taking notice of her daughter's struggle and picked the jar up again, stirring the spoon inside. "Well, that's just it," May started as Allie opened her mouth expectantly. "Allie's not even a year old yet, so I'm afraid Drew will be a little… _overwhelmed_." She groaned, leaning back against the counter, much to Allie's dismay. "This is a mess."

"Well, you don't need to tell him right away," Solidad offered. "It's completely normal to take a few weeks. Some people even wait until the end of their first trimester." Harley made a gagging noise, mouthing the word 'boring', as Solidad smiled with a shrug. "Why not wait until then?"

May blinked, glancing to the ceiling thoughtfully. "I guess I hadn't considered that…" She eyed her daughter, who was in the beginning stages of making a fuss. "I mean, Allie will be a little older by then, so maybe it's not the worst idea in the world…"

The sound of a door clicking stopped May in her tracks.

"Hey," Drew's voice called as he entered the kitchen. "I'm ho—"

"May's pregnant."

Harley's announcement had been so nonchalant that May almost believed she had misheard him. But Solidad's immediate reaction of covering his mouth and the pale look on Drew's face were enough to confirm that she hadn't.

Just as May's jaw dropped, so did the baby food she held in her hands. It crashed to the ground, splattering all over the floor. Harley continued to struggle in Solidad's grasp and Drew looked like he might pass out. To top it all off, that was when Allie began to cry.

This really _was_ a mess.

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	6. The Story

_._

 **-The Story-**

* * *

 _ **April of 2029. Night. Hearthome City, Sinnoh.**_

"Paul, would you mind putting Lizzie to bed?"

Paul looked up from the book he had been reading. Dawn was sitting across the room, hunched over her sewing machine, Lizzie in the chair beside her. Dawn glanced at him, offering a small smile. "Sorry, I just really need to finish hemming this."

Paul shut his book, shaking his head. "It's fine," he dismissed, rising to his feet and making his way over to Lizzie, scooping her up into his arms.

Lizzie looked from Paul and then to Dawn. Dawn smiled at her daughter. "I'll be up in a few minutes to say goodnight, sweetie," she assured, stroking Lizzie's hair. "Let Daddy tuck you in, okay?"

Lizzie nodded and Paul adjusted his grip on her, carrying her up the stairs and into her bedroom. He proceeded to help her get changed and unfolded her sheets to get her tucked in. As he placed the final blanket over her, he asked, "Do you need anything?"

Lizzie gripped at the blanket. "A story."

"A story?" Paul repeated.

Lizzie scooted closer to the edge of the bed. "Tell me one."

Usually Dawn was the one to do this. She was always able to read Lizzie's books to her with such enthusiasm–using different voices and exaggerated motions. He wasn't exactly great with that sort of thing, but Lizzie was asking and he didn't want to bother Dawn while she was working. "…All right."

He made his way over to the small bookshelf pressed against the wall. He crouched down, scanning through the different titles. However, Lizzie piped up with, "Not one of those." Paul blinked, turning to look at her. "I've read them all already. Tell me a new one."

Paul raised a brow. "…I don't know any."

Lizzie frowed, sinking a bit into her sheets. Paul rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at the ceiling. That was when a faint memory of a story his father used to tell him crept to the forefront of his mind. He lowered his hand, rising to his feet and taking a seat beside Lizzie's bed. "Well, there is one…"

Lizzie perked up, a smile gracing her lips as her full attention became focused on her father.

Paul took a breath. "There once was a pack of Lycanroc," he started, his voice low and quiet. "Within the pack was a family–a father, a mother, and their son, a Rockruff. The pack lived peacefully among other Pokemon in a forest, where the father was their leader. One day, hunters invaded the Lycanroc's land. The father fought to protect it, but the hunters were too strong.

"Day after day, the hunters would come, killing the Pokemon who lived in the forest. The father knew that their home was no longer safe and they needed to find a new one. The father told his pack that he would leave to find a new home. The son protested, saying that they needed the father in the forest to keep them safe.

"The father promised his son that he would return when the moon was full, and that once he did he would take them on a journey to their new home. The son told his father that he would wait for the full moon, then, and the father set off.

"While looking for their new home, the father crossed rivers, mountains, and valleys–the entire time keeping his nose to the ground so he could avoid the paths taken by hunters. Finally, the father could smell the hunters no more, and when he raised his head he laid eyes upon the most beautiful forest he had ever seen.

"When the father looked up at the sky, he realized that the moon was nearly full, and he needed to keep the promise he made to his son. So the father turned around and placed his nose back to the ground, following the trail home.

"The father knew he had finally arrived when he picked up on his son's scent. But when the father lifted his head to look at his son, he realized that his son wasn't a Rockruff anymore. Standing before him was a fully grown Lycanroc, beaten and scarred from battles.

"When the father asked what had happened, the son explained that the father had been gone for many moons. During that time the hunters had ravaged the forest, and without the father there to protect them, they had killed many Pokemon and members of their pack.

"The father had been so focused on keeping his nose to the ground so he could find a safe place, that he hadn't realized how much time had passed. While he was gone, the son had grown strong, and was now the forest's protector. However, because the father had not kept his promise and left them behind, the son resented him.

"The father tried to tell his son that even if he had been gone for many moons, that he had found a safe place, free from the hunters. But the son didn't believe him. His father had already lied to him once, and he wasn't going to believe him again. The son returned to the woods, leaving his father alone under the full moon."

As Paul finished the story, Lizzie simply stared at him with wide, blinking eyes. It was as if she was sitting on the edge of her seat waiting for him to continue.

After another beat of silence Paul said, "That's it."

Lizzie gaped at him, leaning forward. "But what about the father Lycanroc?"

"What about him?"

"Doesn't he take his son to their new home?"

"No," Paul said, shaking his head. "The son doesn't believe him, so he abandoned him."

"Oh… That's sad," Lizzie mumbled, pulling her blanket up to her mouth. She stayed quiet for a moment, then glanced at Paul. "Do you feel bad for him?"

"No. I think he was foolish."

Lizzie's face twisted with confusion. "Why?"

"Because he was so blinded by his goal that he became lost and left behind what was important. So the forest suffered and the son had to carry that weight," Paul explained, but Lizzie's expression didn't change. Paul let out a small breath, clarifying, "If he had just looked up every now and then, he could have seen the moon."

"I guess so…" Lizzie mused, frowning. "It's still sad, though."

"Some stories are sad," Paul said bluntly, "but they have lessons you can learn from."

"Is this story's lesson to look at the moon every night?" Lizzie asked, tilting her head.

"No. The lesson is to not lose sight of what's important to you, no matter how significant the things you're doing at the time may seem," Paul clarified, closing his eyes. "That's why the father's a fool. He lost sight of the moon and thus left the forest behind."

"Oh… I think I get it now," Lizzie said, making herself more comfortable beneath her sheets. As she rested her head against her pillow, she murmured, "I think the father did his best, though. I hope he and the son get better."

Paul watched her quietly, furrowing his brows. Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes. A faint smile tugged at the corners of Paul's mouth as he said, "…Maybe that's a story for another night."

Lizzie's expression lit up and Paul rose from his seat beside her bed. Bending down, he stroked her hair. "Good night, Lizzie."

Lizzie yawned as Paul stepped away from the bed. When he reached the doorway, he flicked off her light. The bedroom went dark, but a small streak of moonlight crept through the window's curtains. Lizzie began to drift off to sleep, and Paul stayed put for a few seconds longer before quietly closing the door behind him.

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	7. The Protector

_._

 **-The Protector-**

* * *

 _ **June 18th, 2033. Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh.**_

"Lizzie, you need to eat _something_ …"

Lizzie lay on her side, facing away from her mother. She was quiet and unmoving, most of her body hidden away beneath her bedsheets.

Dawn frowned, her grip on the tray of food she held in her hands tightening. She exchanged glances with Piplup, who was sitting at the end of the bed, a worried look painted on his face. It had been three days, and Lizzie had barely eaten, or even left her room, much at all. Her heart ached, but Dawn found herself at a complete loss of what to do for her daughter.

Dawn opened her mouth to speak again, but the sound of the doorbell chiming throughout the halls of the house stopped her. They hadn't been expecting any guests, but she figured it could easily be Lucas or Barry stopping by to check in on things.

She let out a breath, placing the food tray down on Lizzie's nightstand. "I'll leave this here," Dawn said, reaching over to gently stroke her daughter's hair. "At least try to take a few bites of it."

Lizzie said nothing, unreacting to her mother's touch. Dawn frowned, pulling her hand away and glancing at Piplup. The Penguin Pokemon nodded in understanding, scooting closer to Lizzie and laying a flipper on her leg. Dawn offered him a small smile of gratitude before turning away and quietly closing Lizzie's bedroom door.

Dawn let out a long breath as she made her way downstairs and approached the front door. She rubbed her face, swallowing back the small lump that was starting to form in her throat as she reached for the doorknob and pulled it open.

She paused upon seeing a trio of people standing on her doorstep. They certainly weren't Lucas or Barry, and two of them were carrying what appeared to be video and sound equipment. She furrowed her brows together. "Can I help you—" That was when Dawn recognized the woman standing in the middle, and her eyes widened just the slightest. "…Rhonda?"

Rhonda, one of the reporters working for the ever-popular news network, _Sinnoh Now_ , was someone Dawn had grown quite familiar with over the years. However, the last thing she had been expecting today was to see her standing outside of her home.

"Hello Dawn," Rhonda greeted, holding up a hand, "it's been a while."

"Uh, yeah," Dawn managed, shaking away her shock. Her focus shifted to the video camera that was pointed in her face, and she frowned. "I don't mean to sound rude but… what's _Sinnoh Now_ doing here?"

"We were just hoping that we could ask a few questions," Rhonda responded.

The sound tech attempted to bring his microphone closer to Dawn, but accidentally bumped Rhonda in the face by mistake. She scowled, quietly scolding him as Dawn looked between the trio in confusion.

That was when the realization swept over her, and her face fell. "…You're here because of Austin, aren't you?"

Rhonda blinked, turning her attention away from her sound technician. She composed herself, frowning. "A terrible tragedy. Your family has our deepest condolences."

Dawn pursed her lips, swallowing hard as her grip on the doorknob tightened. She supposed she should have expected that the media would show up sooner or later. She had been so caught up in caring for Lizzie and Paul that it had somehow slipped her mind.

"Listen, Rhonda… I—"

"Is your husband home? Would he mind speaking with us?" Rhonda pressed, her expression becoming serious. "What about your daughter? How's she doing? There are claims that she was there. Can you confirm if that's true?"

Dawn leaned back as Rhonda stepped toward her. Inhaling sharply, she noticed that the camera was even closer to her than before. Her heart began to race and her stomach felt as if it were doing backflips.

"I… I appreciate _Sinnoh Now's_ concern, but…" Dawn swallowed, taking a beat to compose herself. She wasn't used to this, but she needed to do what had to be done to protect her family. Taking a breath, her expression grew firm as she said, "we're not looking to speak with the media right now. Our family's going through a lot, and we'd like to have some privacy for a while."

Rhonda exchanged glances with her crew before looking back to Dawn and nodding. "I completely understand. I can't imagine what you must be feeling losing your nephew," she said, and for a moment Dawn felt relief wash over her. However, just as quickly as it came, it went when Rhonda added, "But if we could just—"

"I'm sorry," Dawn abruptly apologized. "Goodbye, Rhonda."

Dawn had no idea what Rhonda was going to say next, because within an instant she shut the door in their faces. For the next minute, she stood frozen, not taking her hand off of the doorknob. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as her fingers trembled just the slightest.

As soon as she heard the _Sinnoh Now_ trio shut the door to their van and drive away, Dawn let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She turned around, pressing her back against the door as she slowly slid to the ground.

* * *

 _ **July 20th, 2033. Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh.**_

Summers in the Sinnoh region had a tendency to be on the milder end when compared to places like Hoenn, or even Kanto. However, Dawn felt like this summer seemed to be particularly unforgiving as the sun burned down on her bare shoulders.

The sunhat she was wearing did little to protect her from the harsh rays, and she was sure her skin would be Cheri Berry red later on. But someone had to tend to the flowerbed outside her shop. Dawn wasn't about to let her tulips wither away in the heat.

"Thanks for your help, Piplup," Dawn said, looking at her Pokemon, who was in the middle of tilting a watering can over a bed of flowers. "Do you mind watering the tulips, too, please?"

"Piplup!" he chirped in response, rushing over to the tulips and tilting the can over them as well.

Dawn smiled, wiping a bead of sweat away from her forehead. They were almost done, and Dawn could practically feel the relief of the fan in her bedroom blowing against her exhausted body.

But before she could go back to tending her flowerbed, a voice came from behind her, "Dawn Rebolledo, right?"

Dawn paused, furrowing her brows together and looking over her shoulder. A man and woman she didn't recognize stood in her fence's open gateway. However, even if Dawn didn't know the two individuals standing in her front yard, the camera resting on the man's shoulder was a dead giveaway as to where they came from. They were just like all the others who had been showing up at her doorstep over the past month.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Sandra Harris. _Jubilife TV_ ," the woman said, holding up an identification badge. Dawn resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Is your husband home?"

"No," Dawn answered flatly, turning back to her flowers. "He's out training."

Piplup scrunched his face in confusion, looking from Dawn and back to intruders suspiciously.

"Well then, do you have a couple of minutes to answer some questions for us?" Sandra asked, retrieving a pen and notepad from her bag.

Dawn cringed. "I'm a little busy right now."

"It will only take a second," Sandra reasoned, barely giving Dawn the chance to respond before adding, "As I'm sure you know, Maylene Rebolledo confirmed with the League yesterday afternoon that she would be stepping down from her position within the Sinnoh Elite 4." Dawn pressed her lips into a hard line, her grip on the watering can tightening. "Do you believe that it's because she holds the Champion responsible for her son's death?"

"No comment."

"Then what about your husband?" Sandra prodded. "Rumors are starting to circulate that he's considering leaving the Champion seat. Is this true?"

Now _that_ was news to her. Dawn could feel her temper flare a bit, and she snapped her head back to face Sandra and the cameraman. "Absolutely not."

"Then what do you have to say to the people who think he _should_ step down because of all of this?"

"That they're uninformed and misguided. Paul's an incredible Champion," Dawn scowled, finally rising to her feet to fully face the two, firmly placing her hands on her hips. "Look, don't you have something better you can be doing? Go report on real news instead of baseless rumors."

"The state of the Champion League _is_ news, Mrs. Rebolledo," Sandra defended, pressing forward with, "How about your daughter? She'll be ten soon right? Will she postpone her Pokemon journey? Is she still planning on leaving home next spring?"

Dawn let out an exasperated breath. " _How_ are my _nine-year-old_ daughter's plans any of your business?" she snapped, and when Sandra didn't waver, Dawn added, "Here's something you can write about—tell _Jubilife TV_ and all your other network friends to stay away from my property and leave my family alone." She turned her back to the two once more, marching to the front door and swinging it open. Piplup trailed close behind, sticking his tongue out at them. "Now go _away_."

"Mrs. Rebolledo. Just one more—"

Dawn glanced back, shooting the pair a dangerous look. " _Piplup!_ "

Piplup understood without any further command needed. He inhaled before opening his mouth and projecting a stream of bubbles at the two reporters. "Pipluuup!"

The cameraman gasped, jumping out of the way to protect his equipment, thus allowing his collegue to take the full brunt of Piplup's attack. Dawn took a moment to watch in satisfaction as Sandra yelped and landed on her rear, drenched in frothy bubbles. Before she could peep another word, Dawn slammed the door behind her, locking herself in her home.

For a moment, Dawn stood there, glowering. Her hand was clenched tightly around the doorknob. She let out a huff, tearing the sunhat from her head and whipping it to the ground. But she lost the tension in her shoulders when a low voice spoke from behind her, "You don't need to keep doing this."

Dawn paused, blinking. She glanced back to see Paul standing a few feet away from her. A hard frown was painted on his face, his brows knitted together. "The next time they show up, let me handle it. You must be at your limit."

Dawn's grip on the doorknob loosened and her expression softened. Inhaling quietly, she turned on her heel to face Paul fully. "No need to worry. I'm fine," she assured, a small smile gracing her lips. "You and Lizzie have been through enough. Cooling off a few reporters in this heat is the least I can do."

Paul's gaze stayed fixed on Dawn, his expression unwavering. "They're saying things about you."

Dawn couldn't argue that. There had been a few choice articles written about her "aggressive behavior" in the tabloids. She had even heard whispers coming from the customers who visited her shop (customers who, Dawn had noticed, never actually bought anything). And she was almost certain that after today's incident, her sunburnt, sweaty, dirt-covered face would be plastered all over the nightly news.

She inwardly winced at the thought of the concerned phone calls she'd be getting from her mother, Zoey, Kenny, or possibly even Ash later that day. Dealing with all of the pitying phone calls she received from her friends was almost as exhausting as dealing with the media. She knew their hearts were in the right place, but she could only bring herself to tell the story so many times before she was worn out.

But she composed herself, shaking her head. "I'm willing to be the psycho, washed up Top Coordinator any day if it means keeping my family safe," she explained, and Paul's frown deepened. "Sure. Maybe I'm a little tired of chasing away reporter after reporter, but I'll do it for as long as I have to…" Dawn raised a hand, gently touching his cheek. "I won't let them hurt you. Either of you."

Paul's eyes softened as he looked at Dawn. He said nothing. She playfully smirked up at him, pulling her hand away and clenching her fists. "So keep them coming! Piplup and I will make sure every last one of them leaves here soaking wet!"

Piplup puffed out his chest in pride, placing his fins to his hips. "Lup!"

The next thing Dawn knew, Paul had his arms wrapped around her. His face was pressed against the side of her head and barely above a whisper, he said, "I'm sorry."

Hearing that left Dawn's heart heavy and aching. Her eyes stung, so she shut them tightly, pushing the sensation away. She raised her arms, wrapping them around his neck to pull him close.

"You don't have to be."

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	8. The Babysitter

_._

 **-The Babysitter-**

* * *

 _ **June of 2029. Afternoon. Slateport City, Hoenn.**_

"Now, Cacturne! Needle Arm!"

Obeying the command of its trainer, Cacturne leaped into the air, the needles on its arms extending, glowing in a white light. A Shadow Ball attack hovered in place before it, and Cacturne pushed its Needle Arm attack straight through it. The Shadow Ball burst, sparkling purple specs raining around Cacturne as it landed back on the ground.

"Turne!"'

It had been a while since Harley had last gotten the chance to practice his appeals. Work had been crazy with the contest season kicking into gear. He felt like he was constantly on the move, so training had become a bit of an afterthought. Cacturne and the others had become restless as a result. So, he had decided to spend his day off given them some much-needed training time.

"So cool…"

The small voice took Harley by surprise. Upon spinning around to its source, he could see Allie standing in the doorway that led to the backyard. He had almost forgotten that he had been left on babysitting duty while May and Drew were out of town for the day.

Harley deadpanned. "Hey, Bratinella," he snapped. "Didn't I tell you to stay inside and play with matches or something?"

"I wanted to see Cacturne!" Allie pipped up, rushing to the Pokemon's side. "He's so cool!"

She admired Cacturne with sparkling eyes, causing him to blush and rub the back of his head. "Cac! Cacturne!"

"Decent taste…" Harley huffed, then waving her off. "Now scram. The knives are on the kitchen counter. Go play."

"Can I see another one?" Allie asked eagerly, spinning to face Harley.

Harley raised a brow. "A what?"

"Another appeal!" Allie clarified, bouncing on her heels. "Yours are so different from Mom and Dad's! I like them!" She batted her eyelashes, clasping her hands together. "Please show me another?"

Harley faltered at the compliment. Normally he'd be disgusted by the barf-worthy display of Baby Doll Eyes. But something in his stomach churned this time and he grimaced.

His eye twitched as he readied another one of his Poke Balls. "…I wish I could hate you."

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	9. The Hairdo

_._

 **-The Hairdo-**

* * *

 _ **November of 2039. Evening. Jubilife City, Sinnoh.**_

Briar winced as Kierra aggressively ran a comb through his hair. She'd been at it for what felt like hours. "Are you almost done?" he asked, his tone pleading. He was beginning to regret telling her about his date planned for that night.

"Almost," Kierra assured, scraping the comb's teeth against his scalp once more. "Allie's going to be _so_ impressed. You look just like Stanley Jones."

Briar furrowed his brows, glancing up at his friend quizzically. " _Who?_ "

Kierra gawked, pulling the comb away from his hair. "Uh, the actor?" Briar continued to stare at her cluelessly and Kierra rolled her eyes. " _The Young and the Pokemon_? _Jubilife Star's_ hottest man of the year? My dream husband?" she babbled, dunking her hand into a jar of something that Briar assumed was hair gel.

"Uh, sorry," Briar said as Kierra slabbed the goo into his hair, "no clue who you're talking about."

Kierra clicked her tongue, shaking her head. "Well," she started, aggressively running her fingers through his hair, "doesn't matter." She closed her eyes, turning her nose up. "Point is, you owe me. Allie's gonna have her socks knocked off."

Briar scrunched his nose skeptically, but before he could say anything, the door opened. Skye entered the room, a paper bag full of groceries in hand and Wartortle by her side.

Kierra's face lit up, and she spun Briar in his chair to face their friend. "L _ook_ at my handiwork!" she proclaimed, presenting Briar as if he were a work of art. "Isn't he handsome?"

Skye said nothing for a long moment, and Briar smiled sheepishly at her. Kierra had yet to show him the result of her labors in a mirror, so he wasn't really sure what to expect. But as Skye narrowed her eyes and twisted her mouth, he got an awful sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What did you _do_ to him?"

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	10. The Premonition

_._

 **-The Premonition-**

* * *

 _ **May of 2037. Afternoon. Nimbasa City, Unova.**_

"Forget it. I'm not doing it."

Allie reeled back. "What? Why not?"

The Don George Battle Club was bustling. Trainers were flooding the lobby, waiting in long lines to sign up for the battle tournament that would be held later that day. Amber had been one of the trainers keen on entering as well. That being said, her sudden change of heart came as a surprise to Allie.

Amber bit her bottom lip, avoiding Allie's gaze. "Because if I enter I'll just make a fool out of myself," she explained, shuffling her feet. "It'll be better if I just watch."

Allie furrowed her brows, glancing from Amber to the trainers packed throughout the lobby. Nearby, she spotted Skylar Ketchum enthusiastically talking about something to her friends, Kierra and Briar. Not far from her, Allie noticed the familiar, purple hair of Lizzie Rebolledo. She wasn't paying much attention to the trainers around her—she had her nose stuck in a book instead.

Allie frowned. That explained Amber's sudden reluctance. The prospect of being matched against Lizzie was probably wracking her nerves.

"You know that's not true," Allie assured, whipping out her PokeNav and scrolling through her apps. "And your horoscope agrees," she said confidently, shoving the device in Amber's face. "Look!"

Amber winced, leaning back as her eyes scanned what was printed in the screen:

 _The stars look favorably upon Scorpios today. Success is imminent if they put their all into the tasks they're presented with._

Amber whined, pushing the PokeNav away. "You can't always rely on that stuff, Allie!"

"Yes, you can," Allie said, unwavering.

Amber sighed, rubbing her temple. "Well, either way, I'm not entering," she dismissed, her gaze wandering to Skye, who was now poorly attempting to pick up her Wartortle. "I'll root for Skye instead."

Allie crossed her arms, frowning. Then, she paused, pursing her lips for a moment before letting out a sigh. "…Okay," she dismissed, giving Amber a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Whatever you—!"

But just as Allie's hand touched Amber's arm, she froze. She inhaled sharply, her eyes widening.

Amber's face seemed to lose a bit of color at this, and she drew back. She recognized that look. "W-What? What is it?" she asked, panic evident in her voice. She looked around, leaning in close to Allie and lowering her voice. "What did you see?"

For a moment, Allie said nothing. But then she closed her eyes, turning her head away. "…Nothing. It's nothing," she said simply, and Amber blinked. "I just think you'd regret it if you don't enter the tournament," she explained with a shrug. "But who knows? Not me."

Amber gaped at her friend for a few seconds longer. Then her gaze shifted back to Lizzie before returning to Allie. She pressed her lips into a hard line before finally spitting out, "…Fine! I'll enter!"

And without another word, she marched off to the front desk to register. Allie smiled, satisfied. But that was when she felt the heavy stare of eyes drilling into her back.

"Kirlia!" Ria's voice snapped from behind Allie.

Allie turned to face her Pokémon, who had her arms crossed and was looking at her trainer disapprovingly.

Allie puffed her cheeks. "…What? Don't look at me like that," she said, but Ria didn't falter. "She just needed a little motivation boost! It's not like I lied," Allie defended, turning her nose up. "I said I didn't see anything, _didn't I_?"

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	11. The Ramen

_._

 **-The Ramen-**

 _ **August of 2035. Afternoon. Lavaridge Town, Hoenn.**_

"Thanks for the food!"

Emilie's eye lit up upon seeing the bowl of noodles in front of her. "Wow! It looks great!"

Louvel inhaled the scent, sighing contently. "Hoenn really does have amazing food, huh?"

Nick grinned. "I know, right?" He pounded a fist to his chest, and the Zigzagoon sitting in his lap mimicked the motion. "My mom told me this is the best ramen place in all of Lavaridge!" He looked down at the Tiny Raccoon Pokemon. "Okay, Zigzagoon, let's dig in!"

"Zi!" Zigzagoon chirped, climbing out of Nick's lap and jumping onto the table.

However, both Emilie and Louvel's faces dropped into a look of disgust at what they saw next. As Nick picked up his chopsticks and began slurping away at his noodles, Zigzagoon shoved his snout into the same bowl, lapping up the broth with his tongue.

An awkward silence (that went unnoticed by Nick and Zigzagoon) fell between the trio. Emilie and Louvel exchanged uncomfortable glances as Zigzagoon began chewing on a piece of leek from the ramen bowl–small bits falling from his mouth and plopping back into the broth.

Louvel leaned forward, coughing. "…Hey, Nick?"

Nick glanced at his friend, his mouth full of noodles. "Mm?"

"Should Zigzagoon really be doing…" Louvel's face twisted as Zigzagoon lifted his head to look at him, licking his broth-covered whiskers, "…that?"

Nick blinked, looking down at his partner, and then back at Louvel. "Sure! Why not?"

"I just think it's a little…" Louvel started, lulling his head from side to side, " _unhygienic_ , is all."

Zigzagoon frowned, folding his ears back and drooping his head, offended. "Zigzagoon…"

Nick's face flushed with anger. "Hey, don't be mean!" he snapped, putting a hand on Zigzagoon's head reassuringly. "He washed his paws first!"

"That isn't what I meant…"

"I think…" Emilie piped up, her voice quiet and hesitant. "Louvel is trying to say that maybe Zigzagoon should have his _own_ bowl of ramen…" She shifted uncomfortably, adding softly, "…instead of eating out of yours…"

Nick's brows scrunched in confusion. "Hm? Why?" he asked, looking at Zigzagoon, who blinked in response. "I don't mind sharing with him. It's not like he has germs." Nick grinned, ruffling Zigzagoon's fur. "He's more of my brother than Allie is, after all!"

Zigzagoon puffed out his chest in pride. "Zig!"

Louvel and Emilie looked at each other, and then back to Nick and Zigzagoon who had continued eating out of their shared ramen bowl. Emilie chose to look away, seeming to have lost her appetite.

Louvel sighed, rubbing his temple with his fingers. "…You know what? Do what you want." He pushed his bowl away. "I'll just take mine to-go."

 _...And so it continues!_


	12. The Boot

_._

 **-The Boot-**

* * *

 ** _March of 2034. Late Morning. Route 21, Kanto._**

"It's not working."

"You need to be _patient_ , Skye."

"I _am_."

As the boat rocked gently beneath them, Misty sighed, rubbing her temples. Skye sat on the boat's edge, a fishing rod in hand and a pout plastered on her face.

Skye was due to leave for her Pokémon journey in a month, and Misty had promised to help her get some Pokémon catching practice in before she left. Skye had originally shown a spark of excitement at the prospect of catching Pokémon, but once she realized it was fishing that spark seemed to disappear entirely.

"You're not," Misty chided, placing her hands to her hips. "You've barely been at it for five minutes."

"Five minutes too long!" Skye retorted, turning her head away. "Fishing won't do me any good when Pokémon are actually jumping at me left and right in the wild."

Misty deadpanned. "That's not how it works," she said, taking a seat beside her daughter. "Part of being a good Pokémon Trainer is learning how to be patient. I think fishing is a good way to practice that." Her expression turned sly. "Sometimes it's taken me hours to get a catch."

Skye's face fell. " _Hours?_ " Misty nodded and Skye grumbled, "but I don't have hours to catch one stupid water Pokémon…"

As if on cue, Skye's line began to tug. She gasped, rising to her feet as she started to reel it in. "Hey! I think I've got something!" she said, triumphantly grinning at her mother. "See? I don't need to be patient."

Misty scrunched her face, looking over the boat's edge at the end of Skye's line. "Luck."

Skye chuckled to herself, giving her rod a final, firm tug as something broke through the water and landed on the boat.

Skye's elation dissipated into utter disbelief. "A boot?!"

Misty held back a laugh, turning her head away with a smirk. "Back to square one."

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	13. The Sleepless

_._

 **-The Sleepless-**

* * *

 _ **June 19th, 2033. After Midnight. Hearthome City, Sinnoh.**_

The hallways of the Rebolledo household were quieter than normal. Dawn could have sworn that she heard nothing but the sound of her own heartbeat in her head. It pounded like a drum as she reached for the bedroom door and carefully pushed it open.

The room was dark, the flashing "3:04 AM" from the alarm clock on the nightstand standing out against the blackness. The little bit of moonlight that crept through the cracks of the window blinds was enough for her to make out the figure sitting on the edge of the bed.

Paul was hunched forward, his face buried in his hands. He was so still that Dawn could barely see the rise and fall of his shoulders with each shallow breath that he took. His hair was a mess and, while it was hard to tell, she was sure his clothing still must have been damp from the rain.

Dawn frowned, placing her hand against the doorframe. "I think Lizzie's finally asleep," she said quietly. Her hand trembled, and she curled it into a fist, taking a long, slow breath. "You should get some rest, too. It's been a long day."

Paul didn't respond. He didn't even move. He continued to sit perfectly still with his head between his palms. Dawn bit her lip, swallowing down the lump that was beginning to form in her throat. Her eyes stung, but she knew that she couldn't give in. Not in that moment, at least. Paul didn't need that.

Inhaling through her nose, she said, "I'll give you some space for now." Dawn stepped back, gripping at the doorknob. "But if you need me I'll–"

"Please…" Paul's voice was so quiet that Dawn almost didn't hear him at all. She stopped, gripping the knob a little tighter as she turned to face him. He hadn't moved from the position she had found him in, but he somehow managed a low, "…Don't leave."

Dawn didn't hesitate. Letting go of the knob she walked toward him, her legs letting go as she sunk down to sit beside him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder as he returned her embrace.

"I won't."

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	14. The Student

_._

 **-The Student-**

* * *

 _ **January of 2038. Afternoon. Route 20, Unova.**_

"Sceptile!" Amber cried, rushing to her Pokemon's side. Sceptile took a knee, wincing in pain after having taken a blow from a wild Whirlipede's Poison Sting attack. Amber frowned, panic began to set in as she examined Sceptile's injury. "Are you okay?"

Sceptile gritted her teeth, giving Amber a small nod. "Tile…"

N watched as the frightened Whirlipede rolled away into the bushes, then setting his eyes on Sceptile. He gave the Forest Pokemon a once over before approaching. "It could be worse," he started, kneeling down in front of them. "Don't worry, Sceptile isn't in as much pain as you think."

Amber blinked, watching as N reached into his bag and pulled out a Pecha Berry. He held it out for Sceptile. "Here, eat this."

Sceptile gave the berry a sniff before slipping the entire thing into her mouth. After a beat, her face lit up and the purplish hue that covered her face disappeared. "Sceptile!"

Amber reeled back. Just a moment ago she was certain that she would need to rush Sceptile to the nearest Pokemon Center. But after a single bite from that Pecha Berry she seemed good as new. "That's… amazing," Amber gaped, looking between N and her Pokemon. "You were able to read Sceptile's feelings so quickly." She smiled sheepishly, scratching her cheek. "I guess I still have a lot to learn."

"You do," N said bluntly, and Amber glanced to the ground. He rose to his feet, looking down at her and cracking a small smile. "But I can sense that your heart is genuine, and it shows just how important Pokemon are to you."

Amber blinked looking up at him before looking to Sceptile, who smiled at her. Amber loosened up. "Yeah…" she said quietly, placing a hand to Sceptile's nose, "they mean the world to me."

N nodded. "Then you'll get there."

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	15. The Promise

_._

 **-The Promise-**

* * *

 _ **March 23rd, 2040. Evening. Route 211, Sinnoh.**_

The Sinnoh air felt sharper than usual, and with night quickly approaching Nick knew that it would only get colder. Though, he was sure that the chill of Mount Coronet wouldn't bother him once the adrenaline from what they were about to do really kicked into gear.

"I guess this is it, then…" Skye announced to the group, snapping Nick out of his thoughts and bringing him back to reality. He focused his gaze onto her as she flicked her eyes around their circle of friends. "Everyone, do your best," she encouraged, flashing them all a small smile and pushing her fist into the center of the circle. "We've got this."

Nick and Emilie exchanged glances with each other, cracking confident smiles of their own as they pushed their fists into the circle, too. The other members of the group were soon to follow the motion.

"Good luck, guys. Let's give them hell," Skye said, pulling her fist away. As the circle began to disperse, she mounted herself onto the Braviary standing behind her, giving him a swift pat on the neck. "Braviary, let's go."

Braviary let out a powerful cry before flapping his wings and leaping into the air. Nick watched as several other members of their group began to do the same–some riding off on their own Pokemon while others hitched a ride if they didn't have one big enough to carry them. He gripped at the handles of his bike. This was really happening.

"Nick, come on!" Louvel called from a distance, already sitting on the back of his Gogoat with Emilie in tow.

"Yeah, be right there," Nick responded, turning to look at the Tiny Raccoon Pokemon sitting on his shoulder. "Okay, Zigzagoon… you ready?"

Zigzagoon grabbed at the goggles on his forehead, pulling them down to cover his eyes. "Zi!"

"Hey."

Nick paused, the voice catching him off-guard. When he turned around to see that his sister was the one standing there, he raised his brows. "Oh. Hey."

Allie shifted, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she looked her brother up and down. "You got everything you need?"

Nick exchanged glances with Zigzagoon before cracking a smile. "Yeah," he assured, adjusting the straps of his backpack. "Bike's ready and Splash Plate's secured. Team Rocket doesn't stand a chance against Zigzagoon and me."

Zigzagoon saluted. "Zigzagoon!"

"Right…" Allie said, a small smile gracing her lips. There was a beat of silence, followed by Allie saying, "Mom's probably gonna have our heads when we get home."

"Yeah," Nick snickered, scratching at his nose. "And Dad's gonna chew our ears off for the next two months."

"Try two years," Allie corrected, and the two laughed quietly. But once the laughter died, Allie's smile faded into a frown. "Listen, Nick…" she started, looking him in the eye, "be careful, okay?"

The look that Allie was giving him was more serious than he was used to seeing from her. It was something he couldn't quite describe, but for some reason it left him with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Quickly shaking it off, he flashed her a grin, pulling his goggles over his eyes. "Hey, you know I always am!"

The next thing he knew, Allie was lunging forward, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. "I'm serious…" she huffed, squeezing him tighter. "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."

For a moment, Nick wasn't sure how to respond. He felt tense at the implication of Allie's words, but he couldn't let her see that. He eased up just the slightest. "I'll be okay. Promise," he assured, returning her embrace. "Plus, I don't wanna become a zombie just to have you kill me again."

Allie laughed lightly, pulling away from her brother. "Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that, then."

Nick nodded, offering her a smile. "…You be safe too, Allie."

Allie inhaled. "I will."

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	16. The Question

_._

 **-The Question-**

* * *

 _ **June of 3032. Late Morning. Hearthome City, Sinnoh.**_

" _I think I'm in love with you, and I'm terrified…_ "

The actors on the television screen leaned closer to one another, going in for a kiss. Piplup groaned, covering his eyes with his flippers. Dawn, on the other hand, couldn't hold back her tears. She raised a tissue to her mouth and sniffled into it.

"Why are you crying?" asked a low voice. Dawn turned her head to see Paul standing in the doorway, his brows furrowed. "Are you in pain?"

She blinked, wiping away her tears."What?" she asked, then glancing down at the tissue in her hand and perking up. "Oh, no need to worry. I'm just watching _The Young and the Pokemon_ ," she dismissed, looking back to the television where the actors were now wrapped in a loving embrace. "This scene is super emotional."

Paul looked between Dawn and the TV, his expression unchanging. "You're crying because of a television show?"

"Yeah," Dawn sighed, putting a hand to her cheek. "Stuff like this just really gets you, you know?"

"Not really."

Dawn scrunched her face in confusion at Paul's blunt response. "What?" she asked, tilting her head. "Well, you have something that makes you emotional, then, don't you?"

"I don't cry," Paul responded flatly.

" _Ever?_ "

"Ever."

Dawn puffed her cheeks. She hadn't been living with Paul for that long, and she had certainly never seen him cry before. But any living, breathing person got emotional sometimes. "Well, that's silly!" she insisted. "Everybody cries!"

"I don't."

"Why not?"

Paul closed his eyes, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Because I don't let my emotions control me," he huffed, turning his head away. "And, besides, crying is… pathetic."

Dawn deadpanned, raising a brow. "So you're saying I'm pathetic, then?"

Paul paused, and Dawn found herself having a hard time getting a read on whatever his expression was supposed to mean. It was like some weird mix of embarrassment, frustration, and regret all in one.

He quickly began to march to the front door. "…I need to keep training," he murmured, swinging the door open. He stopped before leaving the apartment, giving Dawn one last look as he said, "And stop watching that stuff if it makes you upset."

And just like that, the door closed and he was gone. Dawn exchanged confused glances with Piplup, but then cracked a smile. Maybe Paul wasn't one to cry, but it didn't mean he was entirely lacking in emotional capacity.

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	17. The Forgotten

_._

 **-The Forgotten-**

* * *

 _ **August of 2029. Afternoon. Icirrus City, Unova.**_

Trip watched as his young son stared anxiously out the kitchen window. He pursed his lips, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He glanced at the numbers on the screen as it lit up. "It's getting late…"

"She said she would come," Cade grumbled, never taking his eyes off of the driveway.

Trip furrowed his brows, looking to his phone's lock screen once more. He had texted Georgia probably half a dozen times with no response. When he called it went straight to voicemail. Getting in contact with her in general was always a pain, but he especially hated her bailing like this with no notice when their family had plans.

"Cade," Trip said, stepping forward, "I think we need to talk."

Cade's icy eyes flicked to look at his father, but he said nothing.

Trip glanced away, awkwardly rubbing the back of your head. "Your mom…" he started slowly, trying to figure out how to best proceed, "is a really busy person. You know she can't always make it to this stuff."

"But she promised she would come!" Cade argued.

"I know she did," Trip sighed. "But people don't always keep their promises."

It was an answer Cade clearly wasn't satisfied with, but Trip didn't know what else to say. Cade scowled, beginning to walk away from the kitchen window. "Then I don't wanna go."

"Cade," Trip started, letting out a frustrated breath as he put a hand on his son's shoulder to stop him, "don't be like this…"

"I said I don't wanna go!" Cade yelled, jerking away from his father's grasp. Trip pulled back his hand as Cade looked to the ground, saying, "Just… leave me alone."

With that, Cade ran to his room and Trip was left alone. He scoffed to himself. "Some parent…"

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	18. The Rescue

_._

 **-The Rescue-**

* * *

 _ **March 23rd, 2040. Evening. Outside Mt. Coronet, Sinnoh.**_

Julia's head was pounding and her ears were ringing. The smoke all around her shrouded her vision as she laid motionless on the ground. She could barely make out her Liepard laying just a few feet from her. She gritted her teeth, attempting to rise so she could make her way to it, but her strength wasn't enough and she collapsed. A searing pain shot through her arm, causing her to writhe in pain. She wondered if it was broken.

The smoke was beginning to clear, and Cassidy's figure took form several yards away. She stood with a hand on her hip and a devilish smirk on her face. Her Granbull was beside her, pounding its fist into its paw, ready to continue the fight.

"What's the matter? Having trouble standing?" Cassidy mocked, and Julia scowled. "How pathetic. I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less from Jessie's kid."

Julia pressed her fist to the ground, gathering whatever strength she could to rise up. But it was useless and she fell once more, wincing as she made contact with the ground. It didn't matter. Liepard was breathing in heavy pants, making no attempt to rise and keep battling, and she knew none of her other Pokemon were in good shape either. Cassidy had her cornered.

The shadow of Mt. Coronet hung over her and she internally cursed herself. She was sure Skye and the others were nearing its core by now, and yet here she was unable to do so much as stand. She had let them down. She had let Liepard and her other Pokemon down. She had let Espeon down. She had let the world down.

She really was pathetic.

Cassidy stared at her for a moment longer, waiting to see if Julia would press on. But when she continued to lay unmoving, she let out a sigh and waved her hand. "Let's finish this, Granbull."

"Gra!" Granball stepped forward, opening its mouth as a ball of light began to form a Hyper Beam attack.

Julia closed her eyes tightly, bracing for the impact as the beam began hurtling toward her. But the sound of a collision made her eyes snap open. A figure masked in a green glow stood over her, acting as a shield protecting her from the Hyper Beam attack.

"W-what..?"

That was when the Hyper Beam was sent flying back to Granbull and Cassidy. Clearly shocked by the sudden turn of events, Cassidy was unable to order a counter for Granbull, and the two were pushed back by the force of the attack.

Julia sat up just the slightest, realizing that she recognized the cylindrical blue figure in front of her. Her eyes widened, and she breathlessly managed, "Wo…"

The Pokemon turned to face her, offering a salute. "Wooobbuffet!"

Julia couldn't find the words to muster, and as if out of nowhere, a familiar voice from behind her shrieked, "Stay away from my daughter, you _ugly hag_!"

Julia inhaled sharply through her nose, turning her head to see her mother standing over her. Her eyes were burning with anger, gritting her teeth as she gripped Wobbuffet's Poke Ball tightly in her hand.

As if on cue, her father stumbled out of the treeline. He made his way toward her, breathing huffs and puffs. "Julia!" he called, crouching down beside her. "Are you all right?!"

"M-Mom!? Dad!?"

"Hey Jewelz," Meowth greeted, jumping off from his spot on James' back and thumbing to himself, "don't forget about old _Me_ -owth!"

"W-what…" Julia breathed, looking between the three as the shock began to settle, "what are you doing here?"

"What are _we_ doing here?! What are _you_ doing here?!" Jessie snapped, pointing at her daughter. "Have you lost your _damn mind_!? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?!"

"J-Jessie," James stepped in, holding up his hands. "Calm down…"

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

Cassidy, who was finally beginning to recover from the blow of Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat, rose to her feet. She rubbed the back of head head with a wince, scowling upon catching sight of Jessie. But after a beat she closed her eyes, brushing herself off.

"Aw, what's this?" Cassidy taunted, getting the family's attention. "Did the baby need Mommy and Daddy to come rescue her? How sweet."

Julia grimaced, trying to push herself up more, but the pain in her arm struck again and she recoiled. James placed his hands on her shoulders and Meowth frowned. Jessie's burning gaze was focused on Cassidy.

Cassidy took notice of Jessie's stare. She smirked, placing a hand to her cheek. "I see aging hasn't treated you too kindly, Jessie," she teased, tossing Granbull's Poke Ball up and down as the Pokemon finally rose to its feet beside her. "I know, how about I put all of you down together? Then you won't have to worry about getting more wrinkles than you already have."

Jessie's eye twitched, and her body began to shake with rage. " _Wrinkles!?_ "

James winced. "Oh dear…"

"You mean you haven't noticed? You're covered in them. Not like it matters," Cassidy said with a shrug before focusing on Julia. "But you know, I do have to say before I kill you—I thought your daughter would have been much prettier. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh?"

Something inside of Jessie snapped, and Julia could have sworn she felt some sort of dark aura coming off of her mother.

"Cassidy…" Jessie started, her voice low and dangerous as she took a step forward, "you can throw your insults at me and call me wrinkly all you want…" She looked Cassidy dead in the eye. The small embers that were flickering inside of her had grown into a full-on hell fire ready to be unleashed. "But the second you insult my daughter you're writing yourself a _death wish_!"

Cassidy grinned, obviously taking pleasure in her old rival's rage. "Oh really?" she laughed, her grin growing wider. "Let's see about that, then."

"James, Meowth," Jessie barked, and the two stood erect. "It's time we gave Cassidy a little makeover."

James hesitated, but then huffed with a smirk, running a hand through his bangs. "Then I guess that means she should prepare for trouble…"

Meowth snickered. "Deez claws haven't seen battle in a while…" he said, bearing his claws with a grin. "But dat don't mean dey can't leave a scratch or two!"

Julia pursed her lips. She wanted to do something, anything. She couldn't just sit back and watch as her family fought _her_ battle. "I'll—"

" _No_ ," Jessie objected, her tone so sharp that it made Julia recoil. "You'll stay here." She began to walk toward Cassidy, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet by her side. "We'll talk later."

In that moment Julia could do nothing. With barely enough strength to sit up, all she could do was watch as her family entered the fray. The fight against Cassidy was just getting started, and she was useless.

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	19. The Wingman

_._

 **-The Wingman-**

* * *

 _ **March 15th, 2038. Night. Nimbasa City, Unova.**_

Louvel had always enjoyed the events that surrounded the Grand Festival. They had a charm and regalness about them that he adored. Plus, getting the chance to dress up for the post-Grand Festival ball was his personal favorite.

However, he couldn't say that he particularly liked spending it hovering over the endless buffet tables. He and Emilie had spent nearly the entire night thus far watching Nick stuff his face to his heart's content. Louvel was beginning to grow tired.

"Here, buddy," Nick offered, handing a piece of cake to the Zigzagoon sitting loyally on his shoulder. "This one's chocolate flavored."

"Zagoo!" Zigzagoon chirped as he took the cake between his paws and shoved it into his mouth.

"I don't think Zigzagoon are supposed to eat chocolate…" Emilie commented with a worried expression, watching as Zigzagoon licked the remaining frosting from his paws.

"No worries. He'll be fine," Nick dismissed with a wave of his hand, looking to his partner with a smile. "Wontcha, bud?"

Zigzagoon nodded. "Zi!"

Emilie pursed her lips, and Louvel let out an exhausted sigh. "Right…" he responded, his eyes beginning to wander to the center of the room where coordinators were dancing the night away. He glanced to Emilie and an idea clicked in his mind. "Hey you know what?" he started, perking up and looking to Nick with a smile. "The two of you should dance!"

Emilie's face immediately began to glow red. "W-what!?"

Nick lit up, putting down the pastry he held in his hand."Hey, that's a great idea!"

Emilie's head snapped to Nick, and Louvel could have sworn he saw steam leaving her body from the embarrassment. "W-w-what!?"

But Nick paid her no mind, instead looking to the Pokemon sitting on his shoulder. "Let's dance, Zigzagoon!"

"Zig!" Zigzagoon trilled in agreement, climbing onto the top of Nick's head.

Emilie's face fell and Louvel glowered as Nick began to sprint toward the dance floor. Louvel grabbed him by the back of his suit jacket before he could get too far. "I _meant_ you and Emilie."

Nick skidded to a stop, glancing back at Louvel who let go of his suit. "Oh…" He blinked then grinned and straightened himself out. "Well, yeah sure! That sounds like fun!" He turned his attention onto Emilie. "Em, wanna dance?"

"Zig zig!" Zigzagoon invited, waving his paw at her.

Emilie's face heated up once more, and she looked to her brother for reassurance. Louvel gave her a smile and a nod. She inhaled through her nose looked to Nick with a smile. "…O-okay."

"Great!" Nick grinned, grabbing her by the arm and yanking her toward the dance floor. "Then let's dance!"

Emilie let out a surprised squeak and looked to Louvel once more, as if pleading for help. But Louvel only smirked and offered a wave. "Have fun."

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	20. The Numbers

_._

 **-The Numbers-**

 _ **October of 2043. Afternoon. Pallet Town, Kanto.**_

"Wartortle. Poliwrath. Golisopod. Basculin. Quagsire…" Skye's Rotom Dex listed off the names of each of the Pokemon before him, floating above their heads. He turned to Skye with a grin. "It's a water Pokemon-palooza!"

"You bet!" Skye proclaimed, puffing out her chest. "These guys are gonna be my special strategy!" All of the Pokemon cheered in agreement.

Lizzie closed the book she had been skimming, raising a brow. "Special strategy? For what?"

Skye spun on her heel to face her, beaming. "For my battle against Mom, of course!"

It had been almost a year since Skye had begun challenging Kanto's Champion League. In that time she had managed to beat three out of the four Elite: Sabrina, Koga, and Leaf. Her own mother, Misty, was the final challenge she had left before she could face off against the Champion–and she had specifically saved battling her for last.

Now the match was a little over a week away, and Skye had requested that Lizzie join her at Professor Oak's ranch for some training. However, Lizzie deadpanned upon realizing the implications of Skye's selected team. "You're kidding, right?"

Skye shook her head. "Nope!" She grinned, looking at Wartortle and the others. "We're gonna go all-out with some tidal wave-packed action!" She punched her fist forward, and Wartortle did the same. "There's no better way to battle my mom than with water-type Pokemon, after all!"

"Only using water-type Pokemon against a water-type Pokemon Master?" Rotom asked, a question mark popping up on his screen. "Calculating… Calculating…"

The question mark morphed into a buffering circle. After a moment, an exclamation point took its place. Rotom gasped in horror. "But that brings your chances of winning down to less than 15%!" He hovered around Skye's head in a panicked frenzy. "It could go as high as 40% if you used Manectric, Chesnaught, or Tangela instead!"

Skye narrowed her eyes, offended. "Only 40%?"

"My calculations are never wrong!" Rotom stated, proudly placing his hands to his sides. "Keep in mind, this is an Elite 4 member you're going against!"

Skye huffed. "Well, whatever." She waved Rotom off, flashing her other Pokemon a smile. "Calculations are just numbers. And numbers don't matter in a Pokemon battle!"

"You say that…" Lizzie started, her eyes scanning all of the Pokemon in front of her. "But have you actually counted how many Pokemon you're using?"

A question mark appeared on Rotom's screen once more, and he hovered over the heads of each of Skye's Pokemon. "One… Two… Three… Four… Five…" He paused, and then let out another horrified gasp. "Lizzie's right! You only have five water-type Pokemon! Official battles against the Elite 4 require a full team of six!"

Skye perked up. "Ah, right. About that."

"Hey! Skye!"

The sound of Gary Oak's voice cut through their conversation. Both Skye and Lizzie looked at the laboratory to see the Professor walking toward them. He had a less than impressed look on his face.

"Oh, Professor!" Skye blinked as he approached. "What's up?"

Gary stopped when he reached them, sliding his hands into his pockets. "There's a package for you at the front door," he explained, annoyed.

Skye lit up. "It's here!"

Lizzie gave Skye a quizzical look. "You ordered something?"

"Yes, she did," Gary answered for her, his voice dripping with irritation. "Now can you stop having things delivered to my lab? Have them sent to your own place."

"Sorry, Professor," Skye said with an apologetic grin. "But it's a lot easier to have you sign off on mail for me since you never leave the house anyway." Gary gawked, and Skye offered him a wave as she began sprinting to the laboratory. "Thanks!"

"Skye's right, Professor," Rotom agreed, a check mark popping up on his screen. "According to my calculations, Skye is only home 10% of the time… But your stay at home rate is 95.6%!"

Gary flinched. "Wh… What's that supposed to mean!?"

Rotom snickered, zooming past the Professor in pursuit of his trainer. Lizzie laughed nervously, following after them. "Sorry, Professor…"

By the time Lizzie made it into the lab, Skye was already well at work ripping apart the large cardboard box at the front door. Rotom zipped around curiously, attempting to get a look at what was inside.

Lizzie peeked over Skye's shoulder. "So… what is it?"

Stepping to the side, Skye spread out her arms to present her special delivery. "Ta-dah!"

Lizzie paused upon seeing the large, bright device sitting atop the mess of torn cardboard. "Is that… a washing machine?"

"That's right!"

Lizzie sighed, pressing a palm against her forehead. "How many times do I need to tell you to stop wasting your money on things you don't need?"

Skye flinched, then rubbed the back of her head. "This time is different, I swear!" Spinning on her heel, she faced Rotom with a confident grin. "So, Rotom, how do you feel about doing some training?"

Lizzie furrowed her brows, looking between Skye, Rotom, and the newly acquired washing machine. That was when she blinked, lightly clapping in realization. "Oh. I get it!"

Several question marks popped up on Rotom's screen as he processed what Skye was trying to say. "Wait a sec…" he mused, getting a closer look at the washing machine. Realization hit him, and he appeared as if he may short-circuit. "A _Roto-Wash?!_ "

Skye grinned. "That's right!" she proclaimed, pointing a finger at him. "You're my sixth water-type Pokemon, Rotom!"

" _What!?_ "

Lizzie watched on as Skye and Rotom began to banter back and forth with each other. She frowned. "But, Skye…" Lizzie started, crossing her arms. "It's been a long time since Rotom was last in a Pokemon battle. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Truthfully, Lizzie couldn't even remember the last time she had a battle against the Plasma Pokemon. Once Skye had begun her travels in the Alola region years prior, Rotom had ditched the battle scene in favor of the Pokedex's plethora of knowledge. Though, a part of her believed Rotom just liked having the ability to talk.

"Lizzie's right again!" Rotom confirmed, frantically waving his arms. "With the state I'm in, my chances of winning a battle against a Pokemon Master are as low as… Calculating… Calculating…." Rotom's buffering symbol appeared, and once it changed into an exclamation point, Rotom practically screamed, " _0.2%_!"

Skye shook her head. "I said it before and I'll say it again: Numbers are just numbers. They mean nothing in a Pokemon battle," she said, holding up a finger. "Whether your numbers agree or not, I know you're a really powerful Pokemon. I've seen you score more goals in the past than I can count!"

"But the past is the past!" Rotom reasoned. It then hung its head, a frowning emoji appearing on its screen. "I probably don't even remember how to have a Pokemon battle…"

"That's nonsense!" Skye argued. "Forgetting how to battle would be like forgetting how to ride a bike!"

Rotom continued to mope, hovering lower to the ground. "But…"

Skye frowned, letting out a breath. "I know it's been a while, Rotom…" she started, crouching down to be on his level, "but you're still a part of Team Skye! And Team Skye needs all hands on deck if we wanna beat my mom."

Rotom glanced up at her, and Skye smiled, continuing with, "You're way stronger than you think, and I know that with a little polishing you'll be unbeatable!" Pixelated teardrops began to take shape on Rotom's screen.

Skye gave him a gentle pat on the head. "We need your strength, Rotom–because according to my calculations, you'll raise our chances of winning to 100%! No… 200%!" Smiling wider, she held out a hand to him. "So, whaddya say?"

Rotom stared up at Skye for a long moment, the pixelated teardrops continuing to fall. Suddenly, the screen began to glitch, and electric shocks were emitted from the Pokedex. Skye yelped and recoiled, falling back onto her rear.

Lizzie inhaled sharply. "Are you okay!?"

The Plasma Pokemon emerged, and the empty Pokedex shell fell to the ground. Rotom began to dash sporadically about the room–knocking out some of the laboratory's lights in the process.

Lizzie helped Skye to her feet, raising her brows in shock as she watched Rotom zip across the lab. "I-is it trying to run away?"

Brushing herself off, Skye grinned, focusing her gaze on Rotom. "No."

Rotom charged straight toward Skye and Lizzie, and the two quickly stepped apart as Rotom bolted between them with lightning speed. Shocks were emitted as it collided with the Roto-Wash behind them.

The laboratory's lights flickered back on, and both Skye and Lizzie focused their attention onto the now shaking Roto-Wash. After a moment, a blue aura began to glow around the appliance and its eyes opened.

The now Wash Rotom jumped into the air, raising its nozzle proudly. "Roto!"

Lizzie's eyes widened. "It did it!"

Skye's face lit up, and she laughed, "All right!" she cheered, balling her hand into a fist. "I knew you had it in you!"

Rotom grinned, hovering around his trainer. "Roto ro!"

Lizzie smiled, approaching Rotom and giving it a gentle stroke on its head. "I guess that means Rotom wants to give the Champion League a shot, after all."

"Of course it does!" Skye said, placing her hands on her hips. "Rotom has the Team Skye fighting spirit in it!"

"Roto!"

Skye looked to Rotom confidently. "Now how about we focus on that training, huh?" she inquired, giving Rotom a slap on the back. "You'll have Hydro Pump mastered in no time!"

Rotom recoiled, beginning to sweat profusely. "R-Roto!?"

Skye snickered. Running to the laboratory's exit, she cheered, "Anchors aweigh!"

Rotom frantically chased after its trainer. "Roooo!"

Lizzie watched as the two sprinted toward Skye's other water-type Pokemon back out on the ranch. Letting out a sigh, she smiled.

Before she got the chance to follow after, Gary Oak's voice came from behind her, "She really is something, huh?"

Lizzie paused, turning around to see the Professor standing in the doorway. She raised a brow, smiling. "No doubt about that."

Gary huffed, letting out a light laugh. But the amused look was quickly replaced by a heavy stare. "Now can you please tell her to stop having things delivered to my house?" His eyes were shooting daggers through Lizzie, and she felt herself begin to sweat anxiously. "I'll have you know, I live a very busy life."

 _...And so it continues!_


	21. The Confession

_._

 **-The Confession-**

* * *

 _ **January of 2041. Late Morning. Heahea City, Alola.**_

Kierra's coffee mug toppled over as she rocketed to her feet, slamming her hands down on the table. "You're _dating someone_?!"

A man sitting in a booth nearby glanced over, and Lia quickly hushed her older sister. "Would you keep your voice down?" she hissed between gritted teeth. "Don't make a scene!"

Snivy promptly hopped onto the table, using a wad of napkins to clean up his trainer's mess. Lia's Dewott snickered, and Snivy shot him a dirty glare.

Kierra pouted. "How can I not?" she asked, plopping back down into her chair. "My little sister is dating someone and I'm still as lonesome as a Cubone!"

Unimpressed, Lia rose out of her seat. "Okay, I'm leaving," she said, her tone flat as she slung her purse over her shoulder. "Dewott, let's go."

Kierra's jaw dropped, and she scurried to her feet. "Wait, wait, wait!" she quacked, blocking her sister's path. Lia huffed, rolling her eyes. "You can't go without at least telling me who the lucky guy is!"

Lia deadpanned, and Kierra offered a lopsided grin. After a beat, Lia attempted to push past her. "No thanks."

"Aw, come on." Kierra side-stepped, blocking Lia's path once more. " _Please?_ "

Lia could feel herself beginning to cave as Kierra gave her famous Lillipup eyes. It was something that typically worked on their parents, but never on her. So whatever was causing this ridiculous moment of weakness now, she couldn't say. She winced, avoiding eye contact. "You have to promise you won't… _freak out_."

Kierra puffed her cheeks, insulted. "When have I ever 'freaked out'?" Lia, Snivy, and Dewott's eyes all trailed to the mess of coffee soaked napkins sitting atop the table. Kierra clicked her tongue. "Okay. Bad question. But you know what I mean!"

Lia's cheeks flushed and she averted her gaze. She pursed her lips before murmuring something under her breath that Kierra couldn't quite make out.

Kierra squinted, leaning in. "What? I can't hear you."

Letting out an aggravated breath, Lia finally looked her sister in the eye, her cheeks burning. "I said it's Tempa."

For a long moment, Kierra did nothing but gawk at her sister, and Lia shifted uncomfortably. But just as she opened her mouth to say something, Kierra let out a long groan.

"Ugh. First Briar. Then Skye. Now _you_ ," she whined, plopping back down into her seat.

Lia blinked, taken back, and Snivy shook his head disbelievingly. Kierra breathed an exaggerated sigh. "How do all you dorks score such bombshells but I can't meet one decent guy? I'm never gonna get laid."

" _Kierra!_ "

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	22. The Runaway

_._

 **-The Runaway-**

* * *

 _ **April 1st, 2039. Night. New Bark Town, Johto.**_

Bell fell to the ground with a hard 'thud', a small puff of dirt rising from around her. Groaning in pain, she sat up, rubbing the now tender spot on her back.

"Damn it…" she hissed, rising back onto her feet. Looking up at the gate in front of her, she now realized that it was much higher than she was originally anticipating. She supposed it made sense though–all of those fancy cruise lines and private yacht owners probably didn't want punks like her sneaking onto their ships.

But Bell wasn't looking to get on some big cruise ship. She just needed to hop on board the little ferry heading north. She honestly couldn't say why she was going through such sneaky precautions to get on the boat in the first place. Leaving in the dead of night and climbing over a fence was much harder than simply boarding the ship in the morning after presenting her Trainer ID. So why bother with all of the dramatics?

"Bell? What are you doing?"

Right. That was why.

Turning her head, Bell's eyes locked onto Chris'. He was standing just a few feet away, his face painted with concern.

Bell let out a huff, blowing a stray piece of hair out of her face. "I dunno what you're talkin' about." She shrugged, sliding her hands into her pockets. "Shouldn't you be in bed or something?"

There was a beat of silence and Chris' frown deepened. "You're really going, aren't you?"

With a sharp intake of air through her nostrils, Bell turned her head away, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. She said nothing.

"At least… let me go with you," Chris gently pleaded, taking a step forward. "I can help. I–"

"No you can't," Bell snapped. It came off a little harsher than she had intended, and Chris took a pause. Bell averted her eyes to the ground, a sense of guilt beginning to weigh on her back. "I've gotta do this alone."

More silence. Silence with a weight so intolerable Bell couldn't take it. Spinning on her heel, she turned her back to him and began making her way toward the gate once more.

"Please," Chris practically whispered. "Don't leave."

Bell froze as her fingers grasped the metal of the chain links before her. She could feel Chris' heavy gaze piercing into her with a force she couldn't quite describe. She pursed her lips.

"Go home, Chris."

And just like that, she was gone.

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	23. The Idea

_._

 **-The Idea-**

 _ **September of 2040. Afternoon. Konikoni City, Alola.**_

"So that's when I come descending from the ceiling on Charizard's back," Briar explained, running his pen in rapid motions along his sketchbook before looking at Allie with a confident smile. "Got it?"

Allie stared down at the drawing in front of her with blank eyes. It was a rough sketch of his idea for their tag-team appeal for a special exhibition contest they were entering together. She had decided to give Briar the luxury of holding the reins on their appeal, and he had really taken it to the next level.

Briar had insisted that they both dress up in his signature superhero costumes–something that was quite a ways off from Allie's usual cutesy idol look. In fact, the entire appeal was a bit outside of Allie's comfort zone with lots of explosions and hard-hitting moves. Per the norm, Briar had obviously taken heavy influence from his manga and comic books.

But even aside from all of that, the whole thing seemed to be less of a contest appeal and more like something out of a Pokemon Showcase. The amount of trainer involvement he wanted wasn't typical of appeals, and she wasn't sure how the judges would feel about that. Seemed like a risky move.

"This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had," Allie admitted, and Briar frowned. She then closed her eyes and smiled. "Of course I'm in."

Briar's face lit up and he jumped to his feet. "What? Really?"

"I said of course, didn't I?" Allie repeated, giving him a light tap on the nose. "I'm not sure how the judges are going to like it, but it sounds like fun. Different, but fun."

Briar gave her a lopsided grin. "That's the point." He placed his hands on his hips, puffing out his chest confidently. "And don't worry about the judges, we're gonna blow them out of the water."

"Yeah, yeah," Allie drawled, giving Briar a gentle push forward. "Then let's stop our talking and get to practicing, Mr. Pallet Jade."

"Roger that!"

 _...And so it continues!_


	24. The Wait

_._

 **-The Wait-**

* * *

 _ **December of 2037. Midnight. Opelucid City, Unova.**_

Skye had always known that Unova winters were supposed to be cold. However, with four inches of snow below her feet, and freezing sleet falling from above, she was starting to realize that they were colder than she thought. Her cheeks were stinging from the freezing air that blew against her and Briar as they stood outside of some comic book store in the middle of Hearthome. The people waiting in line around them, however, didn't seem to be fazed by the weather conditions in the slightest.

Letting out a long sniff, Skye rubbed her nose with her gloved hand, grumbling, "I can't believe you talked me into this…"

Briar shifted his gaze towards his friend, before focusing his attention back on to the store window. "I couldn't go alone," he explained, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I didn't want to look like some kind of loser."

Skye's jaw slacked and she looked up at him disbelievingly. "You're waiting out in the snow for the midnight release of a toy, and you're worried that _standing alone_ would make you look like a loser?"

Briar's face flushed, and he looked at Skye defensively. "S-shut up!" he protested, scrunching his shoulders. "It's not a toy, it's a—!"

Skye rolled her eyes, exhaling tiredly. "Littleroot Crimson Ranger, volume 6, 12 inch, collector's edition figurine," she drawled, mimicking the exact words that had been coming out of Briar's mouth for the past week. "I know."

Briar reeled back in surprise, but then smirked, raising a brow. "I'm surprised you remember, considering remembering long things like that isn't exactly your best asset," he said smugly, eliciting a scowl from Skye.

"Of course I remembered!" she snapped, crossing her arms and turning away from him. "You've only been going on about it all week–so obviously it's important to you or something. I'm gonna remember stuff like that."

Briar raised his brows, but then laughed lightly, and then gave her a gentle nudge. "I know. And thanks for coming," he said, and Skye glanced back at him curiously. He smiled, giving a small shrug. "I know this type of thing isn't really your scene so… I appreciate it."

Skye blinked a few times before grinning and punching Briar in the arm. "Hey, if it means that much to you then of course I'm gonna go! _Even_ if it means standing out in the snow in the middle of the night," she said, flashing him a smile. "It's what friends are for, right?"

Briar stared for a moment as a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. But before he got the chance to say anything, Skye perked up, pointing forward eagerly. "Oh, look, they're opening the doors!" she enthused before moving forward with the line. "Let's get you that figure, huh?"

Briar sighed faintly as his smile spread wider. "Right!" he agreed, following behind her. "And maybe after we could go get some late-night cocoa."

Skye spun around on her heel, her fight lighting up at the offer. "Really? Your treat?"

"I never said _that_."

"What!?"

Briar snickered, as the two walked through the doorway and into the store together. "Just kidding!"

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	25. The Haircut

_._

 **-The Haircut-**

* * *

 _ **September of 2039. Morning. Saffron City, Kanto.**_

"You're the only one I trust to do this," Reid said, swallowing hard as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Stop being a baby," Calla lightly teased as she tied the black cape around his shoulders. "Just sit still and relax."

"I'm not being a baby!" Reid spat, turning his head back to glare at her. "Mom's the only person who's ever done this for me before! I can't trust anyone else putting a pair of scissors to my neck!"

Calla rolled her eyes. "Head straight," she said, taking the back of his skull into her hands and turning it forward. "You don't want me to mess up, do you?"

Reid flinched, his shoulders tensing, but he didn't turn around this time. "…Y-you're _not_ going to mess up, right?"

Calla let out a small giggle as she picked up the pair of scissors sitting on the table beside them. "I thought you said you trusted me?"

Reid pressed his lips together before taking a deep breath and giving a small nod. "I do."

Calla smiled as she took a piece of Reid's hair between her fingers. "Okay then—that's all I need to hear," she said, taking the first snip.

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	26. The Shower

_._

 **-The Shower-**

* * *

 _ **October of 2033. Late Afternoon. Slateport City, Hoenn.**_

Brendan opened up the cabinets and looked around.

Nothing.

Letting out a sigh, he rubbed his head in frustration. He had spent the past 5 minutes looking for a very particular snack, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to find it anywhere. It was just then that he heard the sound of running water coming from down the hall. Deciding that it was pointless to continue his search alone, he made his way towards the sound.

The door was shut, and Brendan could see the steam creeping out from the crack at the bottom. Without hesitation, Brendan grabbed hold of the knob and pushed the door open. His face was blasted with warm air upon entry, but it didn't stop him as he casually walked up the shower curtain and pulled it aside.

"Hey, are we—"

But Brendan didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. Hilda, who was currently standing in the shower, clad in nothing but a layer of soap, let out a startled yell at the sudden intrusion and whipped the loofa she held in her hand at him.

Brendan, however, wasn't fazed by this at all as he caught the loofa before it could strike him in the face. "Stop screaming, it's just me," he said plainly. "Are we out of Cheetos?"

Upon realizing that it was her husband standing before her and not some intruder as she had assumed, Hilda let out an exasperated sigh. "Brendan!" she snapped, grabbing the shower curtain in a poor attempt to shield herself from him. "Don't _do_ that! I thought you were a burglar or something! You're lucky I didn't deck you!"

Brendan let what she was saying go in one ear and out the other as he continued to stare blankly at her. "…So are we out of Cheetos?"

Furrowing her brows, Hilda stared at him in mild confusion. "Are we…? Wha—" She shook her head in frustration, pulling a hand out from behind the shower curtain so that she could shove him gently. "You interrupted my shower and scared the Hell out of me for _that_!? No! Screw you!" She shut the shower curtain closed. "Besides, those Cheetos are mine. I'm not letting you have the last of them. Eat your own stuff."

Brendan blinked at her response, looking down at the loofa he still held in his hand. If Hilda had bought the Cheetos for herself, then that could only mean she was keeping them hidden away from him in her private food stash. Eyeing the shower suspiciously, Brendan took a moment before quickly rushing out the bathroom door and sprinting down the hall—dropping the loofa in the process.

Hilda paused when hearing the loud footsteps bang against the hardwood. She instantly realized her mistake, and her face fell.

Meanwhile, Brendan burst into their bedroom. He quickly knelt down on the floor and pulled out a decently sized, plastic box from beneath their bed. He lifted the top off and grinned at its contents. It was mainly filled with brightly colored bags and containers with words written on them in Detin that didn't understand. But sitting right on the top was what he had been looking for all along—the half eaten bag of Cheetos.

He grinned, unrolling the top and sticking his hand inside. He then retrieved a fist-full of the cheesy snack and snickered as he put one in his mouth.

"You _dick_!"

Brendan's face fell. Turning around, he realized that he had forgotten to close and lock the door behind him, and now Hilda stood in the doorway. She was dripping wet, and her hair hung in front of her face as she clung onto the towel wrapped around her chest. Brendan could have sworn she looked just like something out of a horror movie—and in that moment, she may as well have been.

Looking left and right, Brendan attempted to find an escape as he stood up. However, his planning wasn't fast enough as Hilda tackled him onto the bed.

"Give those back!" Hilda demanded, reaching for the orange bag as Brendan flailed desperately beneath her—all the while attempting to keep the bag out of her grasp.

"We _share_ in this house!" Brendan muffled through a mouthful of Cheetos.

"Well maybe I would have _shared_ if you weren't going around walking into peoples' showers!" Hilda snarled as she continued to wrestle him.

Brendan let out a frustrated grunt as Hilda got a grip on the bag and began to tug. "Don't even kid yourself! You were _hoarding_!"

Hilda tugged harder. "I was not _hoarding_! I was _saving_!"

"Same thing!"

"Give it back!"

"Make me!"

Just then, there was a loud rip, followed by a rain of orange dust down onto them and the bed. All Hilda could do was stare in disbelief, but after a beat her face began to heat with rage as she opened her mouth to yell.

"Uhm…"

Brendan and Hilda both paused at the faint voice coming from the doorway. Turning her head slowly, Hilda's face went from beat red to sheet white. Standing in the door were Allie and Amber—neither of whom Hilda had seen since the start of the new Pokemon Training season.

Amber looked utterly horrified as she took in the sight before her, and Allie looked entirely unfazed as she stared at them both with dead eyes.

"…M-Mom…?" Amber managed after a moment of awkward silence. "Dad…?"

Quickly regaining her composure, Hilda took a breath and sat up, straightening out her towel. "K-kids!" she stammered, stumbling to her feet. "We weren't expecting you to stop by."

Brendan sat up straight and held up his hands defensively. "It's not what it looks like."

Amber's face scrunched in nervousness and confusion as she glanced between the two. But before she got the chance to speak, Allie flatly said, "I don't wanna know." Grabbing a hold of Amber's hand, Allie pulled her out of the room and down the hallway. "We're going to my parents'."

And with that, they were gone, leaving Brendan and Hilda alone. There was a long silence that followed—neither knowing what to say. But once a minute had passed, Hilda scowled angrily and turned on her heel as she marched back to the bathroom.

"Stay out of my showers!"

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	27. The Little Things

_._

 **-The Little Things-**

* * *

 _ **April of 2041. Late Morning. Hearthome City, Sinnoh.**_

Paul liked to think that he was a simple person. It didn't take much to keep him happy: A day out training, dinner with his family, or a quiet afternoon with a book was all he needed to be perfectly content. And up until now, he had been peacefully enjoying the latter.

 _Had been_.

"Hey, Mr. R."

Paul liked to think that he was a simple person—but sometimes it felt as though the littlest things could push his buttons, and Skylar Ketchum was the master of pushing every single one of them.

He had told her time and time again, "Just Paul is fine", but for whatever reason she insisted on continuing to call him "Mr. R". It was a little thing. So little, in fact, that he highly doubted something like that would grate anyone else the way it grated him. But he gritted his teeth and bared it.

Letting out a short breath, Paul closed his eyes. "What?" he asked, shutting the book he held between his hands.

Skye smiled, the irritation in Paul's voice going unnoticed. "I was watching your Champion League battle with Cynthia the other day, and I noticed something." There was a gleam of excitement in her eyes.

"Mm?"

"Near the end of the battle, you had your Torterra use Frenzy Plant to make a barrier so you could block Garchomp's Dragon Rush." She clenched her fists as she leaned toward him just the slightest. "And I coulda sworn it looked a lot like the counter-shield technique my Dad uses in some of his battles!"

Opening an eye, Paul glanced at her. Her eyes were still sparkling as she eagerly awaited his response. Paul almost wished that Skye could be like any other seventeen-year-old and have her face glued to her phone screen rather than attempting to make small-talk with him. After all, small-talk with Skye was never just small-talk.

Huffing, Paul averted from making eye contact with her and focused his attention onto the wall in front of him instead. "Because it was," he finally responded.

Skye's face lit up. "Seriously?" She grinned and tapped her fist against her palm. "I _knew_ it!"

Paul's eyes flicked towards Skye. He waited with expected caution, and when some seconds had passed by, he decided that the conversation wouldn't be taken any further. Reopening his book, Paul began to read once more.

"So, do you take inspiration from my Dad a lot?"

Paul's eyes glazed over and he clenched the book in his hands. The endless questions were yet another one of Paul's many buttons that Skye seemed to press. His eyes shifted towards her. The look on his face was tired, but Skye sat beside him, smiling patiently as she waited for his answer.

Sighing in resignation, Paul looked back to his book. "It's normal for rivals to occasionally use techniques they've learned from each other," he responded, partly dodging the question.

Skye blinked a few times at his response and glanced towards the ceiling thoughtfully. Then, she lit up and looked back to him. "Yeah! I guess you're right," she said, pounding a fist to her chest. "I mean, thanks to Lizzie I feel like I'm always thinking of new ways to up my battle skills!" She punched her fist forward. "I've totally developed some new strategies after seeing the way she works with her Pokemon." Putting her fist down, she looked to Paul with a lop-sided grin. "I guess that makes you and me kinda similar, huh?"

Paul looked to Skye before quickly averting his gaze, a little flustered.

This went unnoticed by Skye as she held up a finger with a smirk. " _But_ , I'd say Lizzie's learned a thing or two from me, too," she stated matter-of-factly. Paul deadpanned as Skye crossed her arms with a confident nod. "I gotta keep her on her toes. No rival of mine is gonna get lazy."

Letting out an unamused huff, Paul focused his attention back onto his book. "She's lucky to have you," he remarked dryly.

Skye snickered and rubbed her nose with a finger. "Maybe." She gave a pause. "But I actually think it's kinda the opposite— _I_ feel like the lucky one." Her eyes shined. "After all, I wouldn't be half the trainer I am now if it wasn't for her!"

Paul eyed her, somewhat taken back by her comment. He hummed slightly in agreement before returning his focus to his book.

Skye watched with a smile before looking forward. She leaned back against the sofa's cushion as silence fell between them. Finally, the questions, the small-talk, all the little things that Skye did to grind Paul's gears had stopped. The two sat in complete quiet, and Paul took relief in that for however long he could.

"…But, battling aside, I'd say I'm pretty lucky in general," Skye said suddenly.

Paul stopped his reading and turned his head to look at her. She was staring at the ground, her hands clasped together and a smile on her face.

"I guess I never really thought someone as awesome as Lizzie is would really bother with someone like me too much," she continued. "I used to get angry a lot, I'd let my emotions get the better of me, and I'd jump into things without thinking about the consequences." She gave a short, light laugh. "Sometimes I still do." Her expression softened. "But Lizzie always helps me to keep my head screwed on right when that happens. And I think I've become a better person because of it—I'm happier because of it."

Paul continued to stare at her. He was almost surprised to hear Skye say something that he might normally consider to be uncharacteristic of her, but the look on her face was sincere, making him certain that her words were completely genuine. Perhaps he really didn't know her as well as he assumed he did.

"That's why I've gotta do my best to make her just as happy as she makes me," Skye continued. "She used to be so sad all the time… So I just hope I can do a good job of making her smile now."

It was then that Skye felt Paul's heavy gaze on her, and she paused. Realizing what she said, she quickly sat up and looked at him, inhaling sharply as her face flushed. "B-but…!" she started, waving her hands in front of her. "I-I mean, you probably think all this sounds kinda weird! I didn't mean to ramble like that, I just…"

Paul watched on as Skye took a deep breath. There was a slight firmness about her awkward expression as she looked him in the eye. "I just want you to know that Lizzie is really important to me!" she stated before quickly letting her shoulders relax as she scratched her cheek. "That's all."

All Paul could manage to do was stare. It was clear to him that Skye was being earnest in the things that she was saying; and even though he may have not always wanted to admit it, there was truth in her words. Over the past few years, he had taken notice of the little ways his daughter was changing—how she was eating more, the way that she laughed when she spoke on the phone, how she slowly appeared more vibrant.

They were little things, but it was enough to make a difference in his eyes. After so many years of shutting herself away from the world, Lizzie was finally able to step forward and be herself again—and Paul knew that Skye being in her life was a large part of the reason for that.

Skye appeared as though she was beginning to feel uncomfortable under Paul's gaze, probably wondering if she had said the wrong thing. Before she got the chance to open her mouth, Paul finally said, "I know." He closed his eyes, shutting the book in his hands. "Thank you."

Skye was surprised by his comment, raising her brows and leaning back in her seat—not totally sure what exactly he was thanking her for.

"Sorry that took so long," a voice from behind cut in. "I'm ready."

Alarmed by the sudden interruption, Skye sat up and turned to see Lizzie walking into the room. Paul's gaze also flicked towards his daughter as she adjusted the bag hanging from her shoulder. Lizzie then stopped in her tracks when seeing a red-faced Skye sitting beside her father on the sofa. Unsure of what to make of the situation, she simply looked between the two.

"L-Lizzie!" Skye breathed, jumping to her feet and nearly tripping in the process. "H-hey!" She began to laugh nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "You're here!"

Paul was completely unfazed by the situation as Lizzie continued to glance between them. After a beat of awkward silence, she finally asked, "…Is something going on?"

"No, no!" Skye insisted, waving her hands in front of her. "We were just talking, that's all!"

Lizzie's brows scrunched at that, and she looked to her father. He was focused on reading the book he held in his hands, his expression unchanging. Looking back to Skye, Lizzie somehow found what she was saying hard to believe.

"…I see," Lizzie conceded, deciding to shake off the topic. "Anyways, I'm ready to go." She raised a brow skeptically. "Are _you_?"

Skye straightened out and managed to quickly shake off her nerves, cracking a confident smile. "You bet!" she said, bending down to pick up her backpack. "Now that you're done being a Slowpoke, we can have that battle."

Lizzie watched on with an unamused look as Skye slung the bag over her shoulders. She then let out a huff and closed her eyes. "I was just giving you time to prepare to lose, that's all."

Skye's eye twitched in mild irritation before she stuck her tongue out. "Please—every extra second you spent getting dressed gave me more time to think about my strategy."

Paul and Lizzie exchanged disbelieving looks at her response before Skye perked up again with a smile, saying, "I know—how about the loser pays for lunch?"

Lizzie blinked and then glanced towards the ceiling in thought. Closing her eyes, she smiled. "All right," she said with a shrug as she began walking in Skye's direction. "I hope you have your wallet ready then."

Skye grinned, placing her hands on her hips. "Yeah, but it's not like I'm gonna need it!"

Sighing, Lizzie pressed her palms against Skye's back and pushed her lightly towards the front door. "Are we going or not?"

Skye let out a small gasp and nearly stumbled over her own feet as Lizzie continued to push her forward. After she regained her footing, she held up a hand and smiled. "Yeah, yeah." But before Lizzie could completely push her out the door, Skye glanced back to Paul with a grin. "Catch you later, Mr. R," she said, offering him a salute.

Paul's eyes flicked towards her, and he took a moment before offering a nod. "Yeah." He noticed the "Mr. R" didn't seem to bother him as much now as it had a few minutes prior.

Lizzie looked to her father and took a step back from Skye. "We won't be out too late," she assured. "Let Mom know for us."

Paul nodded in acknowledgement, and Skye cracked a confident smile, throwing her fists into the air. "All right! Then let's get going!" she said enthusiastically, rushing out the door.

Paul watched as Lizzie let out a light laugh, stepping forward to chase after her. But then he furrowed his brows, tightening the grip he had on his book.

"Elizabeth."

Lizzie blinked in surprise, stopping in her tracks as she turned to face her father. "What?"

There was a moment of silence between the two, before Paul finally said, "Don't let her win."

Lizzie's brows rose in surprise as she let her father's words sink in. But after a beat, she gripped the strap of her bag and smiled confidently. "I wouldn't even consider it."

Closing his eyes, Paul gave a small nod of satisfaction.

"Hey!" Skye's voice called from outside. "Are you being a Slowpoke again, or are you really just that scared you're gonna lose to me?"

Lizzie's head quickly turned in the direction of her voice, and her cheeks flushed pink, flustered. "Don't be ridiculous," she called back, stepping outside. "I was just thinking about what I want for lunch since you're paying."

"Huh!? Liar!"

With that, Lizzie closed the door behind her, and the two made their leave.

Silence filled the room, and Paul remained seated on the sofa for a moment longer before slowly rising to his feet and walking towards the window. Looking outside, he could see Skye and Lizzie in the distance. He watched on as Skye waved her arms around excitedly about something, eliciting a laugh from Lizzie.

" _That's why I've gotta do my best to make her just as happy as she makes me!_ "

Skylar Ketchum did all kinds of little things that got under Paul's skin. And yet, in that moment, none of that seemed to matter—because thanks to Skye, now Lizzie was able to laugh as she left the house. Now she would tell them about the time she spent out with Skye, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she did. Now she would stay up late, quietly talking on the phone. Now she would genuinely enjoy herself beside someone she loved.

He smiled.

Perhaps those were the little things that mattered most.

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	28. The Laugh

_._

 **-The Laugh-**

* * *

 _ **September of 2038. Afternoon. Route 110, Hoenn.**_

"Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's all right now."

Nothing.

"A man just assaulted me with milk, cream, and butter. How dairy." A pause. "…Wait, I don't get that one." Another pause. "Oh, _dairy_ —like _darey_. Okay, I get it now."

A groan.

"I'd tell you a chemistry joke, but I know I wouldn't get a reaction."

Nothing.

Skye grinned, raising a brow. "Hey, you nailed that one."

Lizzie closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she put her book down on the table. "Can I go now?"

Skye furrowed her brows, sitting up straight. "No way!" she said firmly. "Neither of us is leaving this table until I can get a laugh out of you."

The two of them sat at a table in the middle of a near-empty park. Half-an-hour earlier, Skye had encountered Lizzie during her training and insisted they should catch up. Lizzie wasn't interested, and yet somehow it resulted in the two of them sitting down and talking anyways. Twenty minutes later, Skye was reading aloud to her from her favorite book of puns. Wartortle was taking a nap beneath the table, while Infernape ate from a bowl of Pokemon food beside his trainer. The air was warm and content, but the puns put a sour twist on the atmosphere.

Lizzie averted her gaze, becoming unamused. "I can't laugh at something that isn't funny," she said plainly. Skye puffed her cheeks in frustration and Lizzie flicked her gaze back to her. "Why is this such a big deal to you?"

Skye blinked, looking down to the pun book she held in her hands. "Because," she started, looking back to Lizzie and flashing her a smile. "It's good to laugh every once in a while—and I've never heard you do it." She confidently pounded a fist to her chest. "So I've made it my personal mission to get you to laugh."

Lizzie wasn't impressed. "There's no pun out there that can make me laugh."

"Sure there is!" Skye chimed, flipping through her book once more. "You just haven't found the right one yet!"

Pursing her lips in irritation, she retrieved her book from off of the table. "I somehow doubt that," she murmured, opening to the page she had bookmarked.

Skye paid her no mind though, reading, "I did a theatrical performance on puns. Really, it was just a play on words."

And just like that, Lizzie completely tuned Skye out. If she had to sit there listening to Skye rattle off every cheesy joke she knew, then she would at least make it slightly more bearable for herself; but just when Lizzie was starting to get into her book, she paused, noticing a sudden silence. Furrowing her brows, she lifted her eyes from the page she was reading, and focused on Skye sitting across from her. She had put her pun book down, and was staring at Lizzie with a disapproving look.

Lizzie shifted her gaze before looking back to Skye. "…What?"

"You aren't even listening to me!" Skye said hotly, waking up Wartortle from his nap. "How can I make you laugh if you won't pay attention to my jokes?"

"I already told you," Lizzie sighed. "I don't think puns are funny. Whether I'm listening or not is irrelevant."

Skye pursed her lips in frustration, glancing down at her book. Suddenly nodding, she slid the book back into her bag. "I'll have to find another way, then."

"Or you could just stop," Lizzie offered. "I still having training to—!"

"Not until you laugh."

Lizzie slumped slightly in her seat, letting out a discontented huff. Truthfully, she wasn't sure why she hadn't just gotten up and left at that point. Maybe it was because a part of her knew that even if she tried, Skye would follow her. After all, if there was one thing Lizzie had learned about Skye over the years, it was that once she had her heart set on something, she wouldn't give up until the end.

"I need a new approach," Skye decided, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "If I were you, what would make me laugh?"

Lizzie leaned on her fist, watching as Skye's face scrunched in thought. Wartortle poked his head out from under the table, observing his trainer curiously. After a moment, Skye hummed a sound of frustration and ruffled her hair.

"I can't think like this!" she spat, rising to her feet and lifting her bag onto the table. Lizzie watched wordlessly as Skye retrieved a soccer ball from within it. She beamed, looking at the ball in her hands. "This should do it!"

"A ball," Lizzie observed flatly.

"Yeah," Skye said with a smile, tossing the ball into the air and bouncing it on her knee. "Moving around helps me think."

Lizzie watched for a moment as Skye juggled the ball between her knees before shaking her head with a sigh. "Right," she said, looking back to her book. "Good luck with that, then."

Skye grinned at her before looking down to Wartortle. "C'mon, buddy, you can help, too!"

Wartortle perked up, letting out a, "War!" as he scurried ahead to an open patch of grass.

Skye followed after him, and Lizzie let out a breath of relief at finally having silence. Infernape glanced at her warily, but she ignored him, reading her book once more.

Several minutes went by, and Skye was still kicking off her soccer ball to Wartortle, who would return her pass with his shell or tail. She would occasionally laugh and offer her Pokemon praise for a job well done, and Lizzie had continuously found herself slipping in and out of her focused state. She kept glancing over to watch Skye, and would inwardly scold herself for feeling the corners of her lips twitch every time Skye laughed. She attempted to shake the thought away, looking back to her book—but not before Skye noticed her staring out of the corner of her eye.

Skye cracked a grin and shifted her eyes onto Wartortle. "Hey, come here," she whispered, beckoning Wartortle towards her with her hand.

Wartortle blinked in confusion, picking up the ball in front of him as he waddled his way over to Skye.

"I just had a great idea," Skye whispered eagerly as Wartortle approached her. He looked at her attentively, and Skye nodded her head towards Lizzie. "Lizzie's been watching us," she explained, putting her hands on her hips. "So maybe if we can't make her laugh, then we can at least impress her."

Wartortle straightened out, looking over to Lizzie, and then back to his trainer with a confident nod. "Wartortle!"

Skye grinned, clenching her fist. "Great!" she said, putting a hand to her chest. "Then let's try that trick-shot we've been practicing!"

With that, Wartortle's face immediately fell and he took a step backwards. "War?!"

"If I can match-up to your Iron Tail then I know Lizzie will be totally blown out of the water!" Skye said matter-of-factly. "All you've gotta do is hit the ball!"

Wartortle shook his head quickly. "Wartortle Wartortle!"

Skye narrowed her eyes. "Hey—don't chicken out on me now. I can't do this without you!" She bent down to his level, flashing him a smile as she held out her fist to him. "That's what teammates are for, right?"

Wartortle looked uncertain, glancing at Skye's fist skeptically. He then flicked his eyes to meet her gaze, and his face twisted in dissatisfaction. Giving in, he sighed, hanging his head in defeat as he gently bumped his fist against hers.

Lizzie watched from the table as Skye spoke quietly to Wartortle. She raised a brow as she saw Wartortle walk away from Skye with his head hung low, the soccer ball between his hands. She looked quickly between the two, wondering just what it was that they were up to. Infernape appeared intrigued as well, his attention drawn from his Pokemon food.

Lizzie noticed Skye flick her gaze back towards her before she loudly said, "Okay, Wartortle! Let her rip!"

Wartortle look at his trainer with hesitation before taking a deep breath and drawing his tail back. Lizzie blinked as his tail began to glow white and he slammed it into the soccer ball placed on the ground in front of him.

The ball darted towards Skye like a bullet, and a second later it collided with her face. Lizzie's jaw dropped as Skye reeled backwards from the hit, and Wartortle's face instantly flooded with regret as he rushed towards his trainer.

"Ah! _Shit!_ " Skye yelled, bending over as she held her nose in her hands. "Mother of—!"

Lizzie watched on, dumbstruck, as Skye stumbled around holding her face in pain. She continued to curse loudly as Wartortle attempted to come to her aid. But Lizzie sat frozen, still processing what she had just saw. Her eyebrow twitching, her lips curved and she pressed them together into a hard line.

"Am I bleeding?" Skye asked, pulling her hands away from her face to study them. There was no blood, but her nose was certainly throbbing in agony none-the-less. "Damn it," she hissed, rubbing her nose.

Wartortle frowned up at her. "War! Tortle!"

Skye groaned, waving him off. "It's not your fault. My timing was off," she dismissed, rubbing her face. "So much for being impressi—!"

She stopped, pausing when hearing something from behind her. Furrowing her brows, Skye looked over her shoulder to see Lizzie with her fist pressed against her mouth. Her shoulders bounced lightly as she closed her eyes, and Skye's face instantly lit up.

Forgetting the pain, Skye spun on her heel to Lizzie. Lizzie quickly took notice of this and her eyes widened, her laughing halted. Her face began to heat up as Skye's smiled widened and briskly jogged over.

As if she didn't know what else to do, Lizzie pressed her fist closer to her mouth and began coughing, averting her gaze from Skye.

"You laughed!" Skye said excitedly, slamming her hands down on the table.

Lizzie leaned back, keeping her fist to her mouth and her eyes away from Skye. "No, I didn't," she denied quickly, faking a cough. "I had something caught in my throat."

Skye leaned in close. "I know a laugh when I hear one!" she said, pointing a finger at her. "And you totally just laughed!"

"No I didn't," Lizzie retorted. She flicked her gaze towards Skye, and when she did, she realized just how close they were. Skye's eyes were shining with excitement as they met Lizzie's, and her smile made Lizzie's stomach flip. A blush crept its way onto her cheeks as she pursed her lips, leaning away and shifting her gaze anxiously. "Stop looking at me like that."

Skye paid her no mind, smiling down at Wartortle instead. "You heard it too, didn't you, buddy?" She pounded her fist to her chest. "I made Lizzie laugh!"

Wartortle nodded quickly with a confident grin. "Wartortle!"

Lizzie pursed her lips and glanced to Infernape, who gave her a smug look in return. Lizzie scowled and closed her eyes, the heat in her face refusing to leave. "Fine—I laughed," she admitted, glancing at Skye in annoyance. "Do you want a medal?"

"Of course not."

Lizzie blinked, turning her head to Skye fully. She was still smiling down at her as she put her hands on her hips. "The only thing I wanted was for you to laugh," Skye said simply with a shrug. "It's like I said, I think it's good to laugh every once in a while—it makes you happy." She glanced up, scratching her cheek. "So, I guess I just wanted you to be happy."

Lizzie raised her brows in surprise, and she felt her heart beat a little faster. She shifted in her seat, gripping the book she held in her hands. "That's… awfully considerate of you to say."

"Hey, we're friends, right?" Skye stated, rubbing her nose as she smiled sheepishly. "It's what we do."

Lizzie glanced up at her again, and she couldn't help but smile just the slightest. She held her book closer to her chest, feeling lighter. Skye watched her before adding with a grin, "And for what it counts, you have a cute laugh."

Just like that, Lizzie's brain seemed to completely shut down. All she could manage to do was stare at Skye with wide eyes as a red heat rapidly ran up her neck and to her cheeks. Her heart pounded in her head, and she desperately scrambled for something to say, but nothing sounded coherent enough.

Skye blinked, her face twisting with concern. "Are you okay?" she asked, lifting a finger to point at her. "Your face looks kind of hot."

Infernape burst into laughter, and Lizzie took a quick breath, snapping back to reality. Her face was burning, and Skye's stare only made it worse. Realizing how ridiculous she must have looked, she swiftly rose to her feet and began collecting her things, shoving them into her bag with disorganized haste. "I-I have to go," she said hurriedly, tossing her bag over her shoulder as she quickly began walking away.

Skye reeled back in alarm. "Hey!" she said, holding out a hand to stop her. "Wait a second!"

But Lizzie didn't look back as she rushed away, nearly tripping over a curbstone in the process. Infernape snickered, picking up a book that his trainer had forgotten as he chased after her.

Skye blinked cluelessly, watching as Lizzie disappeared into the distance. Scrunching her face, she looked to Wartortle in confusion.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	29. The Funeral

_._

 **-The Funeral-**

* * *

 _ **June 17th, 2033. Midnight. Veilstone City, Sinnoh.**_

Lizzie lay in bed, staring blankly at the dark ceiling above her.

Everything felt like a bad dream. The past two days were static and blurred–everything moved in slow motion while she stood frozen in place. Her mind was fuzzy and her body numb. People filed in and out of the funeral home that day, but Lizzie didn't look at them—it was as if they or any of this weren't real at all. Dawn had put a hand on her head, murmuring something softly to her as she stared into the open casket; but Lizzie didn't know what she had said, or even that she had spoken at all.

Austin was gone—that was their reality now.

She had always heard in books that when people die, they look like they're asleep. But Lizzie knew now how sugar-coated those words were. When Austin slept he would leave his mouth hanging open—drooling or snoring as he tossed and turned repeatedly. But now his mouth was shut tightly as his body lay still and cold. There was nothing natural about it.

Seeing him like that did nothing but flash memories of the raging river. His body lay in the mud, cold and unmoving as his lips turned blue. The color drained from his face as blood spilled from his head and onto the ground. Her father pounded on his chest over and over, attempting to get any sign of life out of him—and when nothing happened, all he could do was stare.

Lizzie's stomach turned. The Champion was a symbol of power and protection. When people or Pokemon needed help, they would be the first to jump into action. They were strong enough to overcome any obstacle, all for the good of those who needed them most. So how could someone so strong break so easily?

How could someone who she had believed to be a hero fail?

She swallowed the lump she felt forming in her throat, not wanting to think about it any further. It was only then that she realized the silence that surrounded her in the dark room she was staying in felt like a heavy weight. Suddenly, she found her breathing strained and she felt like she was going to be sick. She sat up, putting a hand to her forehead and looked to the clock.

 _'12:43 AM'_

It was late, but the night wasn't even close to being over. She hadn't slept at all, and the past few hours especially just seemed to drag on. She needed a change of atmosphere—at least for a little while. Shaking away her dizziness, Lizzie decided it would be best to step outside for some fresh air. She slid herself out of bed and exited the small room. Closing the door quietly behind her, she began to make her way downstairs.

"I don't _care_!"

The sound of glass shattering against the ground made Lizzie stop dead in her tracks, catching her breath. She quickly turned her head towards the source of the sound—it was coming from the kitchen.

"Maylene!" Lizzie heard her mother cry in alarm. "You're bleeding!"

Lizzie paused, her eyes on the kitchen doorway. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should just go back upstairs and leave it alone. Yet, somehow, she found herself tip-toeing towards the doorway and peeking her head inside.

Maylene stood in the center of the kitchen. A glass was broken on the floor in front of her, and her ankle was dripping with blood. But she didn't even seem to take notice of this injury, as the fire in her eyes was focused on Reggie. He sat at the kitchen table—his head hung low and his face buried in his hands.

"I don't care what your reasons are!" Maylene bellowed. "You were supposed to be watching them!"

Reggie shook his head, his face buried in his hands, as he murmured "I know", over and over again.

Lizzie's eyes widened. Her aunt had always been a cheery and outgoing person, only ever becoming angry when scolding her children or during lighthearted arguments. But this anger was different. Her expression was wild and her stance was firm, her fists shaking by her sides. This was a part of Maylene that Lizzie had never seen before, and it made her shrink back in fear.

"Maylene, you have to calm down!" Dawn pressed desperately, standing just inches away from where Maylene hovered over her husband.

Maylene snapped her head towards Dawn, gritting her teeth. "Don't tell me to calm down!" she yelled, and Dawn tensed. "My son is dead," she continued, her voice wavering as Dawn watched on sympathetically. "But maybe he wouldn't be if…" Maylene trailed off, her eyes returning to Reggie.

Lizzie could have sworn for a moment that she saw a twinge of guilt on Maylene's face as she looked down at him. But the moment was gone when Maylene suddenly took a breath and snapped her head forward, directing her anger on a new target.

"And what about you?" she snapped.

Lizzie paused, her gaze following Maylene's to where her father sat silently. He had been so quiet throughout all of this that she hadn't even noticed him. He was sitting on a chair against the back wall of the kitchen. His arms were crossed and his eyes averted. He didn't answer her.

"You've barely spoken a word to any of us since he died," Maylene said, her lip quivering slightly. "You've just been… sitting there." She scowled, as her hands curled into fists by her sides "You won't even look at us!"

Paul didn't respond. His hands gripped at his sleeves tighter as he refused to make eye contact with Maylene.

Dawn hesitated, opening her mouth to speak before Maylene let out a short huff.

"I get it," Maylene said shortly. "You're embarrassed, aren't you?"

Paul seemed to pause, his body tensing. For the first time, he flicked his gaze towards Maylene, but his expression didn't falter.

"Maylene," Dawn spoke up in concern.

But Maylene wouldn't let her get a word in. "No, Dawn," she snapped, turning her attention back onto Paul. "That's what it is, isn't?" she pressed, taking a step forward. "As the Champion, it's your job—your _duty_ —to keep the people and Pokemon of Sinnoh safe." She lifted her hand, pointing a finger at Paul. "And yet you're embarrassed that even with all of your training, you still weren't strong enough to save one boy." Maylene's entire body began to tremble with anger as she hissed, "Your pride is hurt."

Paul's gaze narrowed, and this only seemed to make Maylene angrier.

"Look at you!" she said, her voice cracking. "You aren't strong enough to fess up to that! You won't even talk to your own daughter about what happened!" Lizzie tensed at this, and Maylene continued with, "Are you really that much of a _coward_? Or do you honestly just not care?"

The room fell into a heavy silence as Maylene waited for him to say something. Lizzie's body went cold at Maylene's words, and she hoped silently that her father would say something—that he would speak up and deny her accusations. But Paul remained silent, and Maylene's words continued to ring in her ears—the painful reminder of Paul locking himself away and finding himself unable to speak whenever she approached him. Her mind was a conflicting frenzy, and she didn't know where she should stand.

Maylene swallowed, watching Paul with wobbling eyes. After a moment, she looked to the ground, inhaling slowly. "As a member of the Elite Four, it's my duty to protect and believe in everything that the Champion stands for." Paul watched her closely, and Maylene lifted her head again, tears threatening to stream down her face. "But if the Champion is too _weak_ to even talk to his family then I don't know what to believe in anymore."

Paul's gaze was locked onto Maylene's, his expression firm. He stayed quiet, processing what she had just said. Then, his eyes became glossy for a moment, as if with regret. But as soon as it came, it went. He shut his eyes, his face becoming hard as he furrowed his brows and turned his head away from her.

All Maylene could do was stare—unable to believe that Paul wouldn't even attempt to defend himself. For a moment, she looked desperate, and then her expression broke. She choked back a sob before taking a deep breath. "You're pathetic," she spat, turning on her heel and rushing out of the kitchen.

The front door slammed behind her, and moments later, Paul wordlessly rose from his chair and exited the room as well.

There was a beat of silence, followed by Reggie's small, muffled sobs as Dawn offered him quiet words of comfort. Lizzie's head was spinning, and her legs became weak as she pressed her back against the wall—staring at the ground with wide eyes.

* * *

 _ **June 17th, 2033. Late Afternoon. Veilstone City, Sinnoh.**_

The funeral service had just ended, but it was all a blur to Lizzie. She hadn't slept the night before. Her head was heavy and groggy, and she felt as though she might be sick every time she looked at Austin in the casket. The quiet sniffling and sobs of the people who sat around her sounded distant. One part of Lizzie wondered why she wasn't doing the same. During the course of the entire service, she found herself unable to shed a single tear. Now it was over, and she felt nothing.

Lizzie stood against the wall, watching from across the room as people approached the casket one-by-one. Each person placed a single, white flower on the inside before offering their final condolences to Reggie, Maylene and Joel. They would have to wait until all of the guests cleared out, and once they did, the coffin would be moved into a hearse and taken to a crematorium. Their family would follow, and once there, they would say their final goodbyes and wait for his body to turn to ash. Then it would all be over.

Lizzie swallowed, unable to look at the casket any longer. Her eyes searched the crowd until she spotted Dawn sitting nearby, Reggie and Maylene's youngest child, Isabelle, in her lap.

Isabelle was too young to completely understand what was going on, so Dawn had been the one to keep her distracted. Dawn had insisted for Lizzie to sit with them while they waited for the guests to clear out—but Lizzie told her that she wanted to be alone for a few minutes.

It was then that she noticed her father wasn't beside her mother. Throughout the course of the funeral, Paul had remained silent. His eyes were dull and he sat perfectly still. Several people had approached him at the start, offering their condolences, but he would simply nod—only half-acknowledging them. Dawn would occasionally murmur something to him, but Lizzie wasn't sure if he had even heard her at all.

Lizzie's eyes searched the crowd again before finally noticing a flash of purple, and she straightened out. Paul was pushing his way through the crowd and walking towards the back of the funeral home. Nobody seemed to notice him as he weaved through. Lizzie's eyes flicked to her mother. She was distracted, showing Isabelle something on her Poketch.

Taking a quick breath, Lizzie looked forward, following her father's trail. She could just barely make out the top of his head, but the further away he got, the more Lizzie's heart began to race. She found herself pushing through the crowd more frantically.

Finally, she got through the sea of mourners, stepping foot into the empty back entranceway. Her father stood just feet in front of her, his hand reaching for the door.

Lizzie's throat was dry as she watched him—though he didn't even seem to notice her. Swallowing, she asked, "What are you doing?"

Paul froze, and his body immediately tensed, his hand resting on the door handle.

Lizzie pursed her lips. Paul remained unmoving, his back turned to her. It was then that Lizzie noticed her legs shaking, and she felt weak.

"…Go back inside, Elizabeth," Paul answered simply, avoiding the question.

It was the first thing he had said to her in days, and Lizzie felt her breath catch. He didn't turn around when he spoke. His head was down, likely focused on the door handle he was grasping. Lizzie's heart pumped harder and she gripped at the bottom of her dress.

"…You're leaving, aren't you?"

"I need to train," he responded shortly.

Lizzie froze, her body running cold. "Train?" she repeated breathlessly. Paul didn't respond, and Lizzie shook her head. "But… but we need you here. Austin's body—they're going to…" she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. A lump was beginning to form in her throat, but she swallowed it down. "You can't."

Lizzie watched him with pleading eyes, tightening her grip on her dress. But Paul didn't bother to turn and look at her—as if he were physically unable to. "…I have to go," he said quietly, finally pulling the door open.

As soon he opened the door, Lizzie felt as though everything in her body was pushed into overdrive. If he walked out now then everything that she grew up knowing about the Champion would be meaningless. Everything that Austin believed in would have been meaningless. If he walked out now, then everything would change—and she couldn't let that happen.

"Why couldn't you do it?" she asked quickly.

Paul stopped in his tracks, the door half-way open. But he didn't take his hand off of the handle.

There was no turning back now. She swallowed. "Why…" she started hesitantly, averting her eyes to the ground. "Why couldn't you save him?"

Paul remained unmoving, though it was clear that he was listening to her.

Lizzie felt her head spin, but she pressed on. "You're the Champion—you're supposed to keep people safe…. But you couldn't do it," she said, closing her eyes tightly. "Even with all that time you spent away from us to train, you couldn't do it… So why?"

The silence that followed Lizzie's question felt empty. She raised her eyes to look at Paul, but he hadn't budged. Lizzie felt a fire begin to burn faintly inside of her the longer she waited for his answer. Her breathing became heavy and her fists began to shake.

"Is what Aunt Maylene said true?"

She hadn't intended to bring up the argument from last night, but the words had fallen out of her mouth like water. Though it seemed to get a reaction out of Paul—his head lifted and his posture tensed.

Lizzie's began to tremble. "You won't talk to any of us… You won't look at us… And now you're leaving," she said shakily, her gaze focused on Paul. "Do you really not care? Or are you just afraid to admit you failed?"

Silence.

The fire inside of her raged stronger, and she clenched her fists tighter, feeling her fingernails dig into her palm. "Is the Champion really that weak?"

Silence.

Everything came rushing back to her all at once. Electivire's shattered shield. Austin being swept downstream. Paul dragging his body out of the water. The soil soaking up Austin's blood like a sponge. Her aunt and uncle's agonizing cries as the doctor gave them the news. Joel rushing into his parents arms as soon as he stepped off the plane. Austin's lifeless body in the casket as their entire family mourned over him. And all the while, Paul stood off to the side, quiet and blank. Whenever Lizzie would turn to him, he would turn away, and she would be left alone.

 _'The Champion is the person who protects all of Sinnoh—they're the ones who jump to action when we need them most. I wanna be like that, too!'_

She burst.

"Say something!" Lizzie yelled.

Her entire body shook violently. She had never raised her voice at Paul, but she couldn't contain it. Though as soon as Lizzie's anger came, it went, and once again she was swallowed into emptiness. Her breathing slowed as she lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes were tired and pleading as she held onto her final sliver of hope that everything hadn't been meaningless.

"…Please, Dad."

Silence.

Lizzie pursed her lips, but before she could say another word, Paul suddenly turned to face her. Lizzie gasped slightly and took a step back as he gaze met her father's. He was staring down at her—his face hard and his eyes cold. The light from the open door cast over him, his shadow looming over Lizzie.

Suddenly, she felt small and weak under her father's stare. Paul's focus remained on her for a moment longer, his eyes studying hers. But then he turned his back on her and walked out the door.

Lizzie's eyes widened, and she took a breath. Stumbling forward, she reached her hand out to grasp him—but the door closed, and she was left alone.

She caught her balance before she could trip, and she lifted her head to stare at the closed door before her.

He was gone.

Lizzie shook her head, taking a step back. She didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true.

But it was.

All of the nights she had sat up waiting for Paul to come home were pointless. The stories she had written of Paul helping those who needed him were a child's fantasy. Everything that Austin had wanted to fight for was fake. Everything that she had believed in was a lie.

It was all a lie.

 _'Let's support the Champion together. What do you say, Liz?'_

The world beneath her broke. And for the first time that day, Lizzie's eyes began to water.

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	30. The Naturalist

_._

 **-The Naturalist-**

* * *

 _ **May of 2031. Afternoon. Slateport City, Hoenn.**_

Hilda sat on the living room sofa, drumming her fingers irritably against her arm. The loud crunching and scraping coming from the kitchen was driving her crazy, and she thought she might explode.

He was going to get it when he got home.

As if on cue, the front door opened, followed by a voice saying, "I'm home!"

But Hilda didn't budge. Her gaze stayed forward and her brow twitched in irritation as Brendan walked into the room, grinning.

"Man, you'll never guess what I saw out on the field today!" he started, sliding his bag off of his shoulder. "A _shiny_ Seviper," he gushed excitedly, but Hilda didn't look at him. "Can you believe my luck? What are the chances of finding one of those? Man, I wish I had my camera! My phone battery died out, so I couldn't—!" He blinked, suddenly noticing Hilda's cold demeanor, and cocked an eyebrow. "…Hilda?"

Hilda continued to glare forward, her arms crossed tightly in front of her chest. " _What?_ "

Brendan reeled back just the slightest at the edge in her tone and scrunched his face. "…I just… was telling you about a shiny Seviper I found today."

Suddenly, Hilda snapped her head to face him, her eyes glaring daggers. "Oh yeah? Well, you'll never guess what _I_ found today."

Brendan glanced from left to right before focusing his attention back on her. "…What?"

Hilda sat still a moment longer before rising to her feet and marching into the kitchen. Judging by the loud 'stomp' in her step, Brendan knew that this wasn't going to be good, and reluctantly followed.

" _That_ ," Hilda spat, pointing a finger towards the kitchen wall above the sink.

Brendan furrowed his brows, his eyes trailing to where she was pointing. After a moment, it was clear what had made his wife so angry.

On the floor was a mess of broken plaster and peeled paint, and within the wall was a large, gaping hole. Perched just inside of the hole, munching on a piece of dry wall, was a very content looking Zigzagoon.

Hilda's eyes darted to Brendan angrily, waiting for an explanation—but all he could do was gawk at the scene before him.

" _Well?_ " Hilda pressed.

Brendan continued to stare, but then his face lit up in remembrance, and he pounded his fist into his palm. "Oh!" he started. "This is the Zigzagoon from yesterday!"

"From yesterday," Hilda repeated dryly.

Brendan nodded. "Yeah. I met this guy just outside our yard while I was studying his nest," he laughed nervously, rubbing his head. "I offered him a piece of my sandwich! And well, I guess he thought that meant he could make himself at home in our kitchen!"

" _And_ because you left the kitchen door open! Again!" Hilda snapped, and Brendan flinched. "How many times do I have to tell you to make sure it's shut all the way before you go out?!" She pointed a finger towards the Zigzagoon. "Because when you don't, things like this happen!"

Brendan winced, holding up his hands. "Hey, chill out! It's not that big a deal!"

"Not that big a deal!?" Hilda snapped, and Brendan shut his mouth. "There's a _hole_ in our kitchen because your little _friend_ here is making a snack out of our wall!" She scowled, eyeing the Pokemon angrily. "I've been trying to move him all day but he won't come out!"

"Have you tried using one of your Pokemon?" Brendan pointed out dryly, and Hilda nearly burst.

" _Yes_ , Brendan, because I wanted Samurott make the hole in the wall _bigger_ with his Hydro Canon."

Brendan sighed. "Okay, okay, I get it—you want him out," he said, and Hilda's gaze narrowed.

Shaking his head, Brendan walked up to the wall, putting a hand to his chin as he examined the situation carefully. The Zigzagoon shoved another piece of dry wall into his mouth.

"Well, Professor—what does your research say about this?" Hilda asked sarcastically.

"My research says that this Zigzagoon must have some pretty tough claws to dig through plaster like this," Brendan observed, placing a hand to the wall. "I'm actually impressed. I didn't know Zigzagoon could—!"

" _Brendan!_ "

Brendan winced. "Right," he sighed, looking back up at the Zigzagoon, who tilted his head. Climbing up onto the counter, Brendan got a better look into the hole. "It looks like he wants to make a nest here," Brendan stated. "Makes sense—surrounded by food and warmth? It's the ideal nesting spot."

"And?"

" _And_ … he's not gonna wanna move," Brendan said, reaching his hand into the hole as the Zigzagoon backed up, out of his reach. Sighing, Brendan jumped off of the counter. "In other words, this is a problem."

Scowling, Hilda put a hand to her face. "I don't have time for this!" she said irritably. "I have training to do!"

"Well, what have you tried already? To get him out, I mean."

Hilda glanced up at the hole. "What haven't I tried? I tried pulling him out, baiting him out, scaring him out—I even shoved a broom in there," she said, putting her hands to her hips.

Brendan appeared unfazed, murmuring, "No wonder he won't come out—you terrify him."

Hilda glowered, clenching her fists, "I hope I terrify him after he's destroyed my kitchen," she snapped, angrily eyeing the Zigzagoon—who hissed at her in return.

Brendan shook his head disapprovingly. "What happened to having your heart being one with a Pokemon's? Isn't that your motto or something? An attitude like that won't get this Zigzagoon out."

Hilda deadpanned. "Every motto has an exception."

Brendan rolled his eyes. "Sure," he said, turning back to the Zigzagoon. "Just let the Pokemon naturalist handle this," he said confidently, climbing back onto the counter.

Hilda mouthed Brendan's words mockingly as soon as his back was turned to her, and he smiled into the hole.

"Hey buddy!" Brendan greeted cheerfully. "Remember me? We met yesterday!"

The Zigzagoon blinked, tilting his head curiously and Brendan smiled. "Listen pal, why don't you come out of there, huh?" he asked, reaching his hand inside.

The Zigzagoon tilted his head the other way, staring at Brendan's hand. He leaned his head forward, sniffing it. Brendan looked back to Hilda with a smirk. "What did I say?" he boasted. "All it takes is a little TLC."

Hilda wasn't impressed. "Just get that damn thing out of my kitchen."

Brendan closed his eyes, waving her off. "Yeah, yeah," he drawled, turning his attention back to the Zigzagoon. But when he looked forward, the Zigzagoon was gone—and so was his Mega Bracelet.

Brendan gasped, looking down at his bare wrist. "H-hey!" he stammered, looking back into the hole. "He took my bracelet!"

Hilda's eyes widened, surprised. "He what?"

Brendan pushed his head deeper into the hole, looking around frantically. His eyes then caught glimpse of the Zigzagoon curled up, far out of his reach. In his hands was Brendan's bracelet as he attempted to chew at the Key Stone in the center.

Brendan's face fell. "H-hey! That's not food!" he snapped, trying to reach the Tiny Raccoon Pokemon. But the Zigzagoon responded by crawling further away and Brendan winced. "Give it back…!"

Deciding he had had enough of Brendan bothering him, the Zigzagoon scrunched up defensively and fired a Pin Missile forward.

Brendan yelped in surprise, pulling his head out of the way and slipping off of the counter in the process—landing on his back with a painful 'thud'. He winced, staring up at the ceiling.

Hilda smirked, hovering over him with her hands on her hips. "Right," she chuckled. "Leave it to the Pokemon naturalist."

* * *

"We just have to rethink this," Brendan said, leaning on his fist. "There has to be a way to get him out of there."

An hour had passed since Brendan's Mega Bracelet had been stolen, and it seemed like no matter what they tried, that Zigzagoon wouldn't budge. It was perfectly content in its brand new, humble abode.

"Maybe we should try baiting it again," Hilda mused, glancing to the hole in the wall.

Brendan blinked. "What foods did you try before?"

Hilda closed her eyes thoughtfully. "Pretty much everything in the fridge. I mean, I dunno what Zigzagoon like to eat."

Brendan scrunched his face, thinking. "Nuts and berries, mostly… But I don't have any berries on me right now," he murmured, glancing to the kitchen cabinets. Suddenly, something in his head clicked and he ran to the cabinets, swinging them open.

Hilda stood up in alarm, her eyes widening. "What are you doing?"

Brendan grinned, turning around with a large jar in his hands. "I've found our bait!"

Hilda blinked, her eyes trailing down to the jar, and she deadpanned.

"Absolutely not."

"Come on, Hilda—just a little," Brendan begged, lifting the jar. "It's only peanut butter!"

Hilda growled, pointing a finger at him. "Peanut butter that I pay good money for! Do you know how much it costs to have that shipped from Unova!?"

Brendan closed his eyes. "I'll pay you back—I just want to give him a little taste!" he said, but Hilda wasn't buying it. "Zigzagoon love nuts, so maybe they'll like your brown paste."

" _Peanut butter_ ," Hilda correctly sharply.

"Same thing," Brendan dismissed, brushing her off. "I'm only giving him a bit—you want him out of the kitchen, right?" he asked, climbing up on to the counter.

Hilda watched Brendan angrily, pursing her lips. "…Fine! Just get him out!"

Brendan grinned, peeking his head into the hole once more. "Hey pal," he greeted, and the Zigzagoon looked over. "I've got something for you!" he said, holding up the jar so Zigzagoon could see.

The Pokemon blinked, his nose twitching, and Brendan smiled. "It smells good, right?" he asked, scooping some peanut butter onto his finger and offering it to him. "Want a taste?"

The Zigzagoon seemed to ponder this for a moment as his nose continued to twitch. But after a few seconds, he put the bracelet down and approached Brendan carefully.

"That's right," Brendan coaxed, holding out his finger. "Just a little more."

The Zigzagoon took a small step closer and carefully licked the peanut butter off of his finger. Brendan lit up. "He ate it!" he confirmed, catching Hilda's attention.

"Then get him out already!" Hilda pressed.

Brendan ignored her, lifting the jar so Zigzagoon could see. "You want some more, right?" he asked, holding it closer to him. "So just come here and you can have all the peanut butter you want."

The Zigzagoon studied the jar carefully, taking a step closer as he sniffed the plastic. Brendan pursed his lips in anticipation and Hilda held her breath. But after a moment, the Zigzagoon let out a disapproving grunt, and swatted the jar out of Brendan's hand—knocking it to the floor and spilling its contents.

The silence that followed was so intense that even Zigzagoon looked uncomfortable. And in that moment, Brendan could have sworn he felt the earth crack and crumble beneath them as all Hell broke loose.

"That little piece of _shit_!" Hilda yelled, storming to the counter.

Brendan's face fell and he held out his hands defensively. "Hilda—wait! We can try something else!" he pleaded.

But Hilda ignored him, pulling herself up onto the counter and pushing him out of the way as she shoved her arm into the hole.

"I'll get you out of there if it's the last thing I do, you jack ass!" Hilda cried, waving her arm around in attempt to grab the Zigzagoon. But he jumped out of the way and hissed at her—only causing Hilda to hiss right back.

Hilda's one-sided, raging battle with the Zigzagoon continued on like that for several minutes. All Brendan could do was hope that she wouldn't actually grab hold of the Pokemon as he attempted to yank her off of the counter.

"What's going on?"

Hilda and Brendan stopped, both breathing heavily as they turned to the voice coming from the doorway. Staring back at them curiously was Amber. She tilted her head, assessing the situation.

Between the both of her parents standing on the counter, and the hole in the kitchen wall, she could only being to imagine the type of day they had.

"Honey," Brendan breathed. "I didn't know you were home—I thought you were at Allie's."

"I… just got back," Amber said hesitantly, her gaze shifting between Brendan and Hilda. "What happened here?"

Just then, the Zigzagoon noticed the sound had died down, and popped his head out of the hole. Amber took notice of him and lit up.

"Ah!" she started, smiling brightly. "A Zigzagoon! He's so cute!"

The Zigzagoon blinked owlishly, and Hilda scowled at him. "Cute isn't the word. More like a rotten—!"

Amber ignored her and smiled, bending over as she patted her knees. "Come here!" she coaxed happily.

The Zigzagoon perked up and immediately jumped out of the hole in the wall, running up to Amber with a wagging tail.

Brendan and Hilda both deadpanned as their daughter bent down to his level, giggling.

"What are you doing in here?" Amber asked, scratching his ears before scooping him into her arms. "You belong outside!"

The Zigzagoon continued to wag his tail. He lightly licking Amber on the cheek and let out a happy, "Zi!"

Amber smiled at him before looking to her parents and chirping, "I'm gonna take him outside! I'll be right back!"

And with that she was gone—and so was Zigzagoon.

All Brendan and Hilda could do was stand in silence, not even bothering to get off of the counter.

"What just happened?" Hilda asked dryly.

Brendan looked to the hole in the wall, and then glanced out the window. Amber was bending down, carefully placing the Zigzagoon onto the ground and petting his back. The Zigzagoon stood on his hind legs and waved to her before running back into the bushes. Amber waved back before turning on her heel and walking out of sight.

Brendan cracked a smile as he watched the exchanged. After a moment, he laughed and rubbed his head.

"I guess it's like I said—we just had to leave this to a Pokemon naturalist!"

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	31. The Troublemaker

_._

 **-The Troublemaker-**

* * *

 _ **December 24th, 2030. Late Night. Slateport City, Hoenn.**_

Nick got on his tip-toes to reach the doorknob, careful to open the door of his room slowly. The door let out a small creak as it opened, and Nick gasped, quickly peeking his head into the dark hallway. He looked to the left, then to the right. Letting out a sigh of relief, he licked his lips and stepped outside, holding his breath to avoid making noise as he crept down the staircase.

The house was black. Nick squinted to adjust his eyes, groping around with his hands to keep himself from tripping. Making out the shape of a Christmas tree, Nick made a bee-line to the tree, his eyes sparkling when seeing what was beneath it.

He reached out, but then stopped. Looking back over his shoulder, he waited a moment, and then lit up in excitement as he grabbed a gift.

" _What_ are you doing?"

Suddenly, the lights switched on. Nick let out a yelp in surprise, dropping his gift as he spun around with small pupils.

"— _Allie_?"

Nick was surprised to see his older sister standing in the doorway, her little hands curled onto her waist as she stared at him with fuming eyes.

"You shouldn't be down here," Allie scolded in a harsh whisper.

Nick pushed his gift under the tree behind his back. "I-I wasn't doing nothing," he defended. Allie craned an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"You can't open those yet," she pressed. She walked over, snagging the gift from under the tree. "You halfta wait until Christmas morning."

"I was just checking them," Nick muttered, shifting. "To see if any were broken."

"Nu-uh." Allie pointed at him. "You were gunna open them!"

"Just one," Nick whined. He puffed his cheeks. "It's not my fault I can't sleep…"

So Nick was restless. Putting the gift down, Allie looked at him, pulling him from the ground.

"Okay," she said decidedly, and Nick looked at her, confused. "Wait here."

Nick just stood there as Allie disappeared into the kitchen, glancing back to the presents behind him. When Allie stepped back into the room, Nick straightened himself out, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Here," she said, handing him a sippy cup. "Drink this."

Nick blinked a few times cluelessly, taking the cup and sipping from it. Smiling, he looked down at it.

"Apple juice," he said, and Allie nodded, nudging him forward.

"Upstairs," she said, and Nick stumbled forward, Allie leading him back into his room. Looking over his crib, she scrunched her brows together.

"How did you get out?" she asked, not seeing the crib opened.

"I can get out," was all Nick said matter-of-factly, and Allie let out a noise of exasperation, shoving him lightly towards it.

"Then get back _in_ ," she ordered, and Nick whined, doing as he was told. Plopping down in his crib, he looked at her bitterly, the sippy cup in his mouth.

"I'm not sleepy," he muttered into his cup.

Allie knew that if she left now, Nick would just wait for her to fall asleep, sneaking his way back to the tree once more. Tapping her foot in thought, an image came into her head of May cradling Nick close, singing to him softly a lullaby she said her own mother had sung.

Nodding firmly, Allie turned off the lights. Taking a deep breath, she began to sing quietly, just as her mother did. She missed a note or two, and her tempo slowed when trying to recall the melody—but she sung it, and Nick's eyes drooped, his grasp loosening on his sippy cup as he lay in his crib.

Finishing the song as best she could, she opened her eye to peek, smiling in satisfaction when seeing her brother sleeping soundly. Pulling the blanket over him, she took the cup from his loose hand, placing it onto the nightstand.

Careful to not make noise, Allie closed the door slowly, watching Nick's face as she did so to make sure he wouldn't wake up. Smiling, Allie turned on her heel, but stopped, something blocking her.

"Allie?"

Allie blinked owlishly, squinting at the bathroom light. Peeking up, she looked surprised.

"Daddy?"

"What are you doing?" Drew asked tiredly. "Were you just in Nick's room?"

"He was causing _trouble_ ," Allie told him, and Drew looked weary, turning to Nick's door.

"I'll go check on him," he said, but Allie held out an arm, and Drew looked down at her.

"I took care of it," she said simply, and Drew looked puzzled as Allie walked past him without saying a word more. Allie closed the door to her room, and Drew raised a brow, stepping towards Nick's room. Opening the door slightly, he peeked inside, bracing himself for the worst.

There was light snoring, and Drew looked taken back, not expecting to see his son sleeping so peacefully. It was then he noticed the half-full sippy cup on the table, and the blanket draped tightly around him.

Letting out a small smile, Drew closed the door quietly, looking to Allie's door. A small chuckle escaped him, and he yawned as he made his way back to his own bedroom.

He had nothing to worry about.

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	32. The Boxes

_**.**_

 **-The Boxes-**

* * *

 _ **September 2022. Late Evening. Hearthome City, Sinnoh.**_

"That should be the last of them!" Dawn stated, placing a cardboard box on top of a bare shelf.

Looking around, the little, empty shop wasn't much, but opening day was quickly approaching. Now that all of the moving boxes were in place, she was ready to begin filling the racks with clothes for people and Pokemon alike. She was a few weeks away from her dream becoming a reality.

"Thanks for your help," Dawn sighed, turning to face Paul, who was placing the final box on the store counter. She offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry it took a little longer than I thought."

Paul closed his eyes. "It's fine. This is important to you."

"Still, I know you have a big match coming up," Dawn shifted her weight onto her hip. "I hope you didn't miss out on too much training because of me."

Paul hummed lowly in his throat, turning his head away.

Dawn smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "Hey, I told you not to fall in love with me," she teased, rising on her toes to gently wrap her arms around his shoulders. "Didn't you know that being my gruffy, strong, boyfriend comes with some heavy lifting?"

Paul huffed, the faintest smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You never said either of those things."

"Oh?" Dawn raised a brow, lulling her head from side to side. "Well, maybe I thought it was implied."

"Unlikely."

"Shut up," Dawn giggled, leaning in to close the gap between them.

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	33. The Comb

_**.**_

 **-The Comb-**

* * *

 _ **January 2019. Late Morning. Opelucid City, Unova.**_

"Would you just hold still!?" Iris chastised, holding Lotan by the shoulder as she attempted to yank a comb through his matted hair.

Lotan scowled at her, fidgeting in her grasp. "How can I when you're pulling my hair out of my sku—!" He yelped as the comb ran through a particularly nasty knot. " _Ow!_ That hurts!"

"It wouldn't hurt if you didn't move so much!" Iris scolded. She exchanged tired glances with the Haxorus sitting on the other side of the room and sighed. "Look, I can't have you running around looking like a Tangela right now."

"You always run around looking like a Tangela," Lotan murmured bitterly.

"This is serious!" Iris chided, pulling the comb through his hair once more. "The League is coming today to inspect the gym and I need you to be on your best behavior." She narrowed her eyes, adjusting her sitting position so she could meet his gaze. "Got it?"

Lotan rolled his eyes, offering a mock salute to his mentor. "Yes, ma'am."

Iris gave him a once over and after deciding she had seemingly done the best possible job that she could on his wild mane, she sighed, putting the comb down. "Good," she dismissed, nudging his shoulder, beckoning him to stand up. "Now go put a shirt on."

Lotan sprung to his feet and turned to Iris with a nasty grin. "Make me," he taunted, not wasting another second before bolting out the gym doors.

" _Lotan!_ "

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


	34. The Cavern

.

 **-The Cavern-**

* * *

 _ **March 24th, 2040. Evening. Mt. Coronet, Sinnoh.**_

The faint sound of a blast echoed in the distance as Skye ushered her two younger siblings into a small rocky cavern. It wasn't much, but it would at least protect them and their Pokemon from the eyeline of any roaming Rocket grunts.

Typhlosion sniffed the air, making sure there were no unwanted persons nearby. He turned his head to Skye, nodding with a grunt.

Skye let out a breath of relief, giving him a thankful pat on the head before turning to the twins. "You're safe now," she assured, putting a hand on each of their shoulders and furrowing her brows. "Just stay here and hang tight for a bit."

Reid looked at her ludicrously. "This is so stupid," he spat. "Why won't you let us fight with you?"

"We can handle ourselves, Skye!" Calla clutched her chest, frowning. "Let us go, too. We can—"

" _No,_ " Skye snapped, her tone a little harsher than she intended. Recollecting herself, she sighed, frowning. "Think about your Pokemon and the condition they're in for a sec. You can't push them beyond their limits," she reasoned, shifting her gaze to Typhlosion.

Skye lifted her hand, running her fingertips gently over the scar that marked his face. He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. A pang of guilt ran through Skye's chest and her voice went softer, "I'm not… gonna let you make that mistake."

Neither twin spoke a word. Reid pursed his lips, averting gaze with his fists clenched at his sides. Calla rubbed her arm, glancing down at the exhausted Bulbasaur panting at her feet.

Skye exhaled, turning her attention back onto her siblings. "Look, once things calm down out there and you see an opening, get outta here. Go find Mom and Dad. They'll know what to do next."

But before either twin got the chance to respond, a loud explosion rang a little too close for comfort. Typhlosion's head perked up, looking to the source of the sound, a growl rumbling in his throat.

Skye furrowed her brows, exchanging a knowing look with her Pokemon. She focused on her siblings once more. "I've gotta go. Are you guys good?"

Calla and Reid looked at each, both hesitating for a moment. Finally, Reid sighed, throwing his arms behind his head. "Yeah. I guess so." He waved a hand dismissively. "Go save the world or whatever. We'll be fine."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Skye's mouth and she nodded. She turned on her heel to make an exit, but before she could leave, Calla spoke up. "Skye?"

Skye blinked, stopping in her tracks and looking back at her sister curiously. Calla's typical bright and cheery disposition had been replaced with something more fearful. Her eyes wavered just the slightest as she took a step forward, managing a, "Be careful."

Though he was trying hard not to show it, Skye could make out a similar look in Reid's eyes as well. They were worried, and she couldn't really blame them. Skye inwardly cursed herself for letting them get involved in this at all.

Typhlosion grunted, pulling at the bottom of his trainer's shirt, beckoning her forward. Skye knew there was no time to dwell, so she shook her head and did the only thing she could think of to give her siblings the smallest bit of reassurance.

Flashing them her signature grin and a thumbs up she said, "Always am!"

* * *

 _...And so it continues!_


End file.
